Love Me Dead
by Antidaeophobia
Summary: Frea, eager to escape the violence of her home planet dreams of getting into space. She is given a fortuitous moment in meeting Lore- who unwillingly invites her along. But there meeting is only the beginning in a long set of adventures to come.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia

AN: First star trek fiction I've written. Lore's been a favorite of mine since I was a kid and I haven't seen to many fictions with Lore. Poor android is so under appreciated.

Nice and Constructive reviews are appreciated.

'Love Me Dead' by LUDO

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 'Love Me Dead'<p>

I lay draped over the chair. What an end, I never thought it would come to this. I had always assumed I'd die in some far greater or interesting way- don't we all? Instead, here I am; my final moments with my brother standing over me. My dear brother, whom I had despised, and attempted to liberate- I hated him, I loved him, and we were brothers and therefore I needed him.

"Without me, you will never experience emotion again" my voice wavers, I'm going to die. It's one thing to be taken apart, but Data; he will know that someday a possibility will exist that I will be put together again. He won't take that chance; he will destroy my posnitronic net. He will kill his own brother just to protect his precious 'humans'. I now lay there, hoping he'll take mercy on me. Mercy, the word strikes me as humorous. I've rarely ever shown mercy. It was a rule invented by the weak. Now here I lay hoping to have it bestowed upon me like some sort of gift from God; since when did I start believing in a higher power?

"You leave me no other choice" his voice is soft as he starts shutting down my functions. Almost apologetic, his fingertips soft against my net; he was easing me into the shut down instead of taking my life from me all at once.

"Good bye Lore" Data says, his soft hands glide across my circuits as I slowly feel my body functions dull and go numb. I don't usually make it my style to beg and plead, but now- I want to badly. Now, in my last moments; I think of her, the life I've led and my brother Data. What have I've become?

"I... love you... Brother..." My voice is slow, cold and mechanical but I mean it. My mind is becoming fuzzy, I play my memories quickly over in my mind, but they are slow and slurred compared to how quickly my net usually functions. She slips into my mind again, lovely and brilliant. The only human I've ever loved. I wonder what will become of her.

* * *

><p>Wandering the streets looking at the masses, a pale gold figure walked unnoticed in a sea of alien faces. Lore enjoyed moments like this. When he could simply blend in and observe people and be invisible to them. Carrying a box of supplies for his ship he walked slowly through the dusty, crowded bizarre; enjoying the swarms of mortality around him. Aliens of all sorts going about their business and even though he was ignored by all- being a sentient creature, he still needed the crowds and interaction from time to time- even if they all were stupid and inferior.<p>

How odd that Lore should despise them all, yet still need their presence. No, that wasn't it; it was the joy of watching them. Like an animal in an old time laboratory, he enjoyed watching their reactions and studying them. Picking his way through the dirty streets, crowds yelling and bargaining, dust in the air. It was all rather thrilling to him: the scents, sights and madness in the air and he was hypersensitive to it all.

"Hey, Stop her!" Lore's ears perked acutely at the yell, just in time to see a female figure barrel right into him. He stumbled just momentarily, a growl tearing across his lips.

"Watch it you dumb-shit!" The girl cursed at him briefy as she ran away, her messy hair and emaciated frame disappearing from his site. Lore's eyes narrowed as he glared at the raggedy girl racing away and into the crowd. Soon, a rush of air went by him as her pursuers, three large aliens of unfamiliar origin to him; pierced and heavily armored- raced by him.

Lore sneered a little. The crowd had parted- startled and scared, but Lore merely chuckled. If he wasn't anxious to get his ship repaired, and move on, he'd follow them and see what sort of trouble this girl had gotten into. It was then, at that moment a thought occurred to him- His right pocket felt lighter.

Reaching a gold hand into his rough tan coat his eyes narrowed dangerously. That stupid, idiot girl; SHE'D STOLEN FROM HIM! His credits were gone! A myriad of torturous and murderous thoughts flashed through his mind at what he'd do if he got his hands on her. As well as a certain amount of confusion of; why the hell hadn't he felt anything and how had she done it so quickly?

Sighing in defeat and groaning, Lore immediately took after the girls hostile pursuers, if he had to get his money back from her bloody battered body, so be it.

"I took nothing! Back the fuck off!" She spat at them, having finally been cornered.

"Whoo feisty aren't you!" One of the alien's eyes flashed excitedly at the thought of the challenge she might present. Animals always fought the hardest when cornered and threatened.

"You have no fucking clue, now back the fuck off before I cut your fucking hearts out and keep them as souvenirs!" She cursed at them seriously but fear still laced her voice.

Lore smirked as he crept closer to the disturbance in the alley. He rather liked this girl; she had guile- to bad he'd have to kill her for taking his money. Taking a peek as he watched with glee, only to be surprised as she savagely tried to fight off the three aliens with a piece of jagged metal. They dodged and lunged out of her way. She defiantly had balls a plenty; that or she was extremely stupid and actually believed she could accomplish defending herself against those large brutes.

"We know you stole from us, now give it over and we might not hurt you" One of the heavier creatures attempted to bargain, although not to convincingly. Lore rolled his eyes and surprisingly enough she did the same.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better, what do you think I am a fucking moron." She said in contempt and arrogance.

Her eyes flashing with defiance and hatred, yes- he most defiantly liked this girl! She was mouthy- he liked that.

"I didn't take shit from you now back the fuck off!" Waving her makeshift weapon in warning at them and glaring as her eyes darted between the predators closing in on her.

"I'm sick of this just grab her!" one of the shorter ones growled in irritation. Having until now stayed a respectable distance from her and letting the other two of his companions fight with her instead.

"Back off!" a whistle sounded through the air as she slashed at her attacker and he winced as a chuck of metal imbedded itself in his shoulder and purple blood leaked from the wound.

"AHH!" he roared and staggered back in pain. One of his companions, seizing he opportunity; grabbed her wrist and a distinct crack of breaking arm bones echoed through the dusty back alley as she was grab and forcefully restrained. She only yelped momentarily but Lore could see the fear in her eyes. Although Lore knew from experience himself that most humanoids would be crying on the ground from such an injury and begging for mercy, he admired her ability to contain her terror.

"Get away from me you ugly bastards!" She hissed with spitting anger that somehow maintained a righteousness not many people could, if they were in such a losing situation. Lore grinned as she slipped her broken, bloody wrist surprisingly from one of her attackers grip and swiped the remaining piece of metal at the assailant.

"Serves you right, bring it on!" spreading her arms wide in cocky invitation to come fight her some more.

"Kill her!" The injured one growled from his crouched and weakening position away from them; Trying to pull the metal piece from the wound unsuccessfully and trying to stop the bleeding. One of the aliens pulled out a razor sharp Klingon knife. Obviously a trophy from a past kill since Lore knew how unwilling Klingon's were known to trade their daggers.

The one that had broken her wrist now grabbed her easily and forcefully behind her neck, his hand wrapping completely around her throat and Lore assumed that now in but a moment her neck would be crush and all would be over. She glared at them with a pure hatred that Lore thought only he could manage and through choking and gasping breath as her body weakened, she told them to fuck their mothers.

That was settled, this one was worth saving. Sighing in defeat, Lore strolled out into the open of the alley, making himself known.

Lore was by no means impressive to behold; medium height with a slender build. Not at all obviously well muscled in appearance compared to the three aliens before him who dominated the area. Their armor looked heavy; and their rough, muscular bodies had hundreds of crude piercing and tattoos on there scaly ridges that flared in anger. The look in their eyes told him everything he needed to know- they underestimated him and this would be over soon.

"Now what's going on here?" Lore smirked, setting his box of supplies carefully aside and walking with great confidence towards the three of them. All had been taken by surprise. The girl however merely glared with a dangerous ferocity at him even as she was dropped to the ground, taking that moment gasp a large lungful of air and kick a leg out to nail the largest one near the groin.

"Fuck!" he gritted, pulling a foot back to kick her but she slinked away from him before he could.

"Listen, I'm in a good mood today, I'm going to give you fellas a chance to leave with your limbs still intact." Lore smirked at them calmly. This caused the aliens all to laugh.

"Really, is that so?"

"Well, aren't you just a warrior in shining armor" One of them chided sarcastically nudging his friend in the side with a spiny elbow.

"I suggest you leave now or we're going to decapitate you as well as this, stealing bitch"

"Indeed, she is a stealing bitch. She has my money. But the only thing you need to worry about is what is going to happen to you." Lore grinned confidently.

"Hey! I stole nothing...except your money...I admit that. Besides, this isn't your fucking business!" She yelled her voice extremely raspy and broken. Lore scowled and gritted his teeth "I'm trying to help you, you stupid woman. Now shut up!" She rolled her eyes at him from her crumpled position on the ground.

"I didn't ask for your help. I can take care of myself." Looking up at him from her sad position on the dirty ground.

Lore growled; the ungratefulness, the nerve, the contempt of this girl. "Yeah, you're doing a wonderful job dealing with it you stupid whore. I want my money back and I'd rather not have to wipe blood off my credit card if I can help it"

Then Lore without warning, easily grabbed the giant hulk of one of the aliens by the shirt in front of him, picking him up and sending him sailing with an easy toss, through the air about 10ft away.

"Holy gods!" Lore briefly heard one of the aliens exclaim in fear and running to his bleeding friend they quickly took off running- racing away as quickly as possible from the psychotic stranger. Fear flashed through their eyes as they rushed off.

"Cowards!" Lore sneered in amusement

The girl glanced at them running off, in humor in her eyes. Turning to him with a raised brow "nice throw" she said simply. Still hoarse, she coughed a little before sitting up from her pile of dirt and trash where she'd fell. Her thin neck, her left eye and cheekbone was already turning a dark purple in anticipation of an even darker bruise to come. Blood trickled from several small wounds on her face and neck: and still clenching her severely injured wrist but incredibly enough- she still seemed quite content to still crack jokes.

Lore sighed and walked over to her figure on the ground, holding out a pale hand to her. She stared at it dumbly for a moment, then reaching into her pocket she dropped a digitalized card into his hand. Lore groaned and shoved it in his coat pocket "No, I wanted your hand you stupid ass. I was going to help you up. Usually I'd let a dumbshit like you sit in the fucking gutter- but today, I'm feeling generous, don't ask me why. Just do me a favor, take my hand so I can help you up before I change my mind."

"You speak words of poetry sir." The girl quipped before gripping onto his pale, gold hand with her good one, Lore easily hoisted her to her feet.

She gasped in surprise at his strength, but that was to be expected for a man who just threw a guy several yards with little force. She winced painfully and let a whimper escape her lips, cradling her wrist tenderly as if finally realizing what bad shape she was in. Lore glanced at it with mild interest.

"So, you've got your money, and I'm guessing you didn't go through all that just to kill me yourself. So I guess this is good day then- One to be remembered for the ages." Lore raised a brow at her straight forward comment.

"I had planned on it, but not today. You're lucky human"

"Why thank you oh merciful lord, I bow before thee and thy greatness" giving a shaking and painful, mocking bow. Lore's mouth twitched in annoyance, feeling anger and the need to strangle her well up inside him. Instead he merely gave her a mocking sneer.

"Excuse me, but I don't take well to arrogance, especially male arrogance; like I should bow before you just because you have a cock." Staring at him nonchalantly through a swelled and half closed eye and giving a heavy, ironic sigh.

A snort sounded out and she looked up at him startled to find him chuckling mildly. Lore then shook his head in slight amusement and grinned.

"My name is Frea. Who are you?" Frea offered her good hand to him in greeting but dropped it after he ignored its offer. Lore cocked his head at her and smiled a charming smile, she however, didn't seem to buy it.

"I'm Lore, and it's good to meet you"

"Oh shut up, there's nothing I hate more then fake sincerity" Frea snorted and chuckled slightly before realizing Lore had moved away, picking up his box of things. Frea scampered after him as best her injured body could.

"So, why did you get in a confrontation with those men? Did you steal from them like you did me?" he raised a brow, looking out the corner of his eye at her and she groaned heavily.

"No, I didn't steal from them: just you. They were just looking for a fight. They're the sort that likes to pick on people they perceive as easy prey and inferior. They're mostly cowards though." Frea's eyes followed Lore and quickly drifted over his body. He smirked a bit as he realized she was checking him out. All females did, especially humans.

"Do you have a ship?"

"No. I usually just wander the city with a box of ship parts." He held up the box of parts giving her a bored look as if her IQ had dropped significantly.

"Why?" Lore's brows creased in suspicion and Frea shrugged. Lore turned swiftly on a heel and started walking away; he really didn't have time for this; he'd saved the girl, got his money, enough done on his part. Unfortunately he heard the footsteps a following female behind him and sighed irritated.

"So you're going to follow me now?" Lore grumbled.

"No! I thought we were having a conversation. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you?"

Lore frowned "My Mother told me a great many things, none of which I've ever found useful or worth remembering"

"Ohhhh a mother hater, I see. Would explain why you're alone. You can't get along with your mother so there's not a lot of potential of you getting along with another female long enough to make a friendship. That is, if you're into females? Which is cool by the way if you're not. I should have assumed you played for the other team given the perfectly quaffed manner you've style your hair"

Lore stopped and glared at her "Of course it's "cool" and no I don't! Go away! I saved you; I got my money back now go away! And what makes you think I'm all alone, maybe I've got someone waiting for me back on my ship?"

"Oh you're no fun. You make such an effort to save me then you want to ditch me. You must have found me interesting otherwise you would have just let them kill me. Also, you have to be alone given your apparent hostility towards me- No one would want to be in relationship with you and that attitude. Plus, men who have bad relationships with there mothers usually have trust issues with women in general and find it hard to maintain relationships."

"Oh great, I rescued a psychiatrist. Well, thank you Freud, that's about all the nonsense I have time for today. Goodbye and have a nice life" Lore grumbled and walked away, only to hear footsteps pattering behind him silently. Lore growled under his breath.

"Why do you continue to follow me? What is wrong with you?! I could snap you in half little woman. Go AWAY!" several passersby flinched at his loud voice but Frea stood stalk still, simply clenching her injured wrist. Lore's gaze immediately softened when he caught the wicked black bruise that now graced her thin neck, her wrist crushed and swelling and her eye looked as if it were bleeding inside as the swelling threatened to close it completely.

"Logic dictates that if you had an intention of killing me, you would have done so awhile ago- perhaps say in that dark alley and most certainly not in a public place with witnesses. Besides, I just wanted to know; what sort of ship do you have? Is there room for one more?" Frea gave a wide smile revealing a chipped tooth. Lore's face fell.

"No! no-no-no-no-no-no! Absolutely not! I didn't save you because I wanted a traveling companion. Just go away! Go on now- shoo, be gone, off with you." Lore waved his hands wildly hoping she'd take the hint. Stupid women were all the same, she just wanted to go with him now that she saw he was attractive, and strong.

"Listen, I've been trying to get off this fucking moon for 12yrs, I need to leave. Now I can tell that we have a lot in common and we've already had such great conversation. The stuff of legend I can tell you. Come on I just need a ride out of here, I'll do anything."

"How do you know I won't hurt you or require you to do something unsettling in order to pay for your passage?" Lore gave the sleaziest grin he could manage, brushing a finger gently down her neck to linger at the top of her shirt; wincing silently to himself at the barest peak of rib showing through her chest along the neckline of her shirt. Hoping that would scare her off, but she didn't even blink. Lore had really hoped that would have worked.

"Is that what you want from me to pay for passage?" Frea stared at him seriously, a determined, un-frightened look in her eyes. A dirty, starving girl; beaten to bits and smudged was now at his complete mercy. Back when he was a young android he would have wanted to have saved her like the injured animals he had tried so desperately keep and care for. It called to his inner nurturer but he quickly crushed that feeling. Something about her reminded her of him long ago when he had once lived on Omicron Theta and dreamed of leaving it for bigger and better things. He felt himself soften, and she must have noticed this because she smiled slightly and Lore knew nothing good could come from this.

"I require no payment. Where do you want to go?" Lore's gold eyes beamed full of mischief and smiled an ornery, playful grin.

Frea smiled, her eyes blazed alight as she stared up at him "Anywhere"


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia

AN: My second chapters tend to run a bit slow so please don't judge me to harshly please LOL.

Corrected and reedited to my max capacity. Also trying to find a really good, honest editor to correct my chapters- please send me a message if interested.

Space Cowboy By Steve Miller Band

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 "Space Cowboy"<p>

"Ow! Jeez, what are trying to do? re-snap it? Shit!" Frea chided him- flinching when he wrapped the mending bandage tighter around her crushed wrist.

Lore hadn't given her a sedative or pain killer hoping the experience would teach her a lesson about picking her battles better but instead she merely sat there patiently as he wrapped and set her broken wrist with his limited medical experience and old medic bone mender. He'd never had to use any of it until now- but he had cleaned the dust off it and the medical table for this special occasion to mend his new 1st mates shattered wrist bone and heal other injuries.

"It needs to be wrapped in the mending bandage in order for it to heal properly and mend the crushed tendons. The bone knitter isn't going to do it alone so shut up and let me work." Lore gripped

"I understand that, but why do you have to be so rough with me. Haven't you got any pain killers?" Frea winced in pain, an dark bruise lining around her right eye and across her neck.

"No, fresh out of pain killers" Lore smirked to himself as he bent down to grab the bone scanner from the table nearby to monitor the healing progress.

"You mean these pain killers?" A thin dirty hand came into his view, grasping a small hypo-spray that had been neglected at the bottom of the med kit. Lore's gold eyes glanced up at her and he said nothing. Frea merely grinned gloatingly as he snatched it from her and forcefully injected the spray into her blackened neck hearing her yelp due to his aggressive treatment.

"Awww come on- why are you so serious? We're going to be stuck together, why don't you lighten up a little bit?" Frea's voice cut out hoarsely as she negotiated.

Lore glared at her "I am not stuck with you and may dump you on the next asteroid I pass if I so choose. I don't like humans; I must have had a temporary lapse in judgment in order for you to convince me to bring your sorry ass along."

"Temporary lapse in judgment?" Frea mused and chuckled softly.

Lore could feel anger rush through him again. He hated that she was so pleasant despite his rudeness to her. It was odd, annoying and it made him fell uneasy. He realized that not getting the proper negative response he was used to bothered and unsettled him greatly and made it extremely hard to keep his anger up. It was also a sudden change from when he'd first met her and she'd cursed him out and told him what he could do with himself.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being so nice? Can't you see I've been a jackass to you!? I could kill you if I wanted to? Why aren't you scared? Are you crazy? Are you stupid?!" Lore slammed a fist down suddenly on the medical table next to her; it bent easily under his fist.

Frea merely stared at him in question but seemingly unafraid as if his tantrum was no more dangerous then that of what a two year old might throw. Lore couldn't understand it; his show of strength always scared anyone straight. She'd seen him throw an alien across an alley with ease- he could crush her. Several minutes passed and neither one said anything, Lore's eyes stared at her unblinking.

"Are you done throwing a temper tantrum? I want to take a shower. Unless of course you want me grungy and dirty so you can resist me" Frea joked and patted a thin hand against his pale cheek sweetly leaving smudges of grim on his smooth white flesh before jumping off the table and walking away.

Lore's face fell before giving her an angry look. In one swift moment, the wind was taken from his sails and he was left alone in the sick bay staring towards her retreating direction. "I hate you!" he finally yelled, but by then she had already disappeared down the hall.

"I know, you'll get use to it!" Frea laughed and continued towards her room, walking with all cockiness and arrogance as he would. Lore grumbled, but a slight feeling of amusement passed through him and he felt his mouth unwillingly turning into a grin. He loved a good challenge and this girl certainly had kept him interested. Perhaps, she'd be useful in keeping him getting bored; after all, it was the eternal challenge of one as brilliant as himself.

* * *

><p>Lore sat silently in the pilots' chair absently pressing buttons and setting directions. He was often deep in thought at times like this. Being able to make trillions upon trillions of calculations in a few seconds it being able too pilot his ship across the universe as well as think deep thoughts easy and near infinite to him. However, he had one particular thing on his mind; the human female Frea.<p>

The female who had in just a few hours ago been a significance annoyance in his day; now had made herself quite at home on his ship as if she'd always been there.

A part of him liked her. Not only was she not up on social graces like him but she was fairly witty as well- for a lower life form.

Frea also seemed to have no apprehension like many female hitchhikers: that he could simply rape and violate her and leave her body drifting through the emptiness of space when he was finished or tired of her.

Lore sighed, she was obviously mad, and she apparently didn't seem to take into account the seriousness of traveling alone with a stranger. Although he never had, nor would be interested in keeping a female hostage for the purpose of forced sex- he preferred them to want him.

Lore knew he could easily dominate physically whoever he pleased given his superior strength; it was no contest or thrill. He'd rather they want him, begged him to dominate them. Lore knew well the dangers of the universe, and how cruel people could be, and her ignorance infuriated him for some reason. Like a child she seemed blissfully unaware how dangerous and untrustworthy taking a ride from a stranger was. Frea should pray to whatever deity she prayed to in thanks that she was blessed with his company and not perhaps a Ferengi that might demand her nightly company and then sell her off the first chance they got regardless of what she wanted or they'd promise.

Although many categorized him as a being with no morals, he did however have some standards and the violations of people's rights did not suit him one bit. Seeing the slave trades; both for labor and sexual pleasures that took place in distant plants he'd visited had disgusted him. Probably because he understood what that felt like all to well to be viewed as a thing, not a person.

Lore had seen that she seemed to be able to defend herself somewhat. But her sudden and almost naïve trust nagged at him. Her attitude towards him annoyed him as well. Lore couldn't understand it. Everyone he'd ever known he'd easily been able to control; through violence, threatening, charm, intelligence, cunning, physical appearance, sex. He could always get whatever action and emotion he desired from anyone through calculating means of manipulation. Frea for the most part seemed to be obnoxiously immune to his outbursts however. Perhaps he had judge incorrectly and she wasn't intelligent- perhaps she was extremely dumb. After all, fate protects little children and the extremely stupid.

Lore loved a challenge though and he enjoyed the thrill of proving his superiority through whatever means. He however despised ignorance of the cruel reality of the universe and how she simply dove in and trusted him so eagerly and openly. Maybe he would have to crush her spirit?

"Are you just going to sit here in the dark?" Lore glanced up in surprise as Frea slipped into the co-pilot seat near him and smiled at him. His gold eyes frozen on her as he took her in, wrapped in overly large bathrobe; her shoulder length, brown hair which had been snarled and tied up was wavy and damp- a hair brush in hand. Her gaunt face and sunken eyes now finally visible without the grime of the street and the bruising and the swelling had all but disappeared to show her true appearance. It certainly wasn't a sexual feeling, but the shock of seeing her clean, fresh, and new, it was like seeing a completely different person.

Frea was very pale, with skin pulled tight over her high bony cheeks. The muscles, he could see; strained harshly against her skin as if she might blow away in a strong breeze. Terribly thin as could be and very malnourished but had a very bright look in her blue eyes as she grinned at him. Lore nodded blankly as he stared at her. She was so young- how old was she? He hadn't taken a teenage girl with him had he? Early, he'd thought about pursuing her for sex but if she was a young girl that would be wrong. He hadn't even bothered to ask if there would be any family looking for her.

"Let's get a little light on the subject why don't we?" Frea mumbled to herself, reaching up to the buttons overhead and switching a few lights on. Any other time Lore would have complained, he didn't like when people bothered his things, but he so shocked by her appearance that he'd barely noticed.

Frea glanced over at Lore, he stared at her silently a blank look on his face. "What?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-Four." Frea mumbled, confused at his sudden interest.

"I'm serious; I need to know if your family is going to be coming to look for you. I have no interest in having to deal with the Federation or angry family members claiming I stole or raped their young daughter. I also will not play baby sitter to some runaway angsty, teenage girl" Lore's eyes bore into her suspiciously, debating turning towards the nearest star base and doing a quick drop and run.

"I'm serious, I'm twenty-four. I don't have any family who cares about me and I don't want to have to deal with the Federation either. You don't want to know what I think about them." Lore cocked his head seeing for the first time since their first encounter, true anger, it made him smile slightly. Good, she wasn't going to be annoyingly nice.

"What sort of alien are you then?" Frea's fingers glided over some of the buttons on the co-pilot console, he tensed slightly; mistaking his posture for annoyance she waved him off "I know what I'm doing, settle down."

"I'm not an alien, I am an android. Yes, I'm sentient, no I don't follow Asimov's three rules of robotics and yes, I am fully functional and no I will not have sex with you and no, I was not created to be a servant." Lore snapped harshly at her. Ok, the sex thing had been a lie but he wasn't going to let her think she had any leverage against him.

Frea raised a brow; she sighed and shook her head. "I had no idea you were a mind reader, I didn't even have to say anything. Quick, what number am I thinking of?" Squeezing her eyes shut, irritation ran through Lore for an instance but was quickly replaced by something else, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long while.

Frea peeked an eye at him when she heard the sound. Slowly at first then louder and looser as Lore chuckled deeply. Frea grinned at this and watched him as he let loose a deep laugh. "You're so stupid."

"Well, well, it has a sense of humor after all. I thought you were only capable of having a bad attitude- that would make for a very long trip." Frea gave him a smirk

"Oh god, I hate you so much" Lore chuckled slightly

"I can already tell we're going to get on really well. I can tell this is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship" Giving him a nudge with her elbow teasingly.

"You're more annoying than before. I think I liked you better when you were cursing me out and telling those aliens to go fuck there mothers." Lore grinned at this last bit widely.

"Krilliss" Frea stated

"Pardon"

"That's what they're called. I had you fooled though didn't I. You thought I was a completely mean bitch and I turned out to be charming and lovable." Frea gave an unladylike snorting laugh.

"Charming and lovable?" Lore scoffed but gave into a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Frea sighed comfortably in her new bed. It was incredible how things had happened. She'd wanted to leave for years, and then finally got her wish; albeit she did invite herself along, but anything was better then back there. She'd rather risk her life then to live in that shit hole anymore and end up pregnant or dead. She was willing to take her chances even if it did mean getting killed.<p>

Frea could hear Lore shifting around the ship corridors, the ship was small and she could hear him walking silently past her door as he went about his business. Lore had told her he rarely slept, and it wasn't needed besides for occasional rest periods and he assured her that he would rarely be in his room next door.

Frea smiled at this; as if he'd wanted her to feel comfortable that he wasn't going to try and pay her a midnight visit.

Frea was a pretty good judge of people- she always had been. Taking care of herself most her life, having seen the best and worst of people; you learned quickly or died young. Lore was damaged, like her. He was angry and bitter, but had a deep kindness to him she could tell disgusted him.

She'd seen this before, people so used and abused they lashed at everyone and everything. Her father had taught her that patience and tenderness was the way to heal that sort of wound. Course her father was one of the most wounded men she'd ever known.

Frea's sudden disappearance wouldn't be missed. She was a street urchin, a thief, a homeless girl amongst many in the population just trying to make it through the day. She had no family anymore, no real friends. Frea snuggled under the warm blankets. It was the first time she'd been in a bed in years and she reveled in joy at the fortuitous turn of events which had led to her sudden freedom.

Sighing deeply; clean, contented and happy for the first time in a decade and listening to the soft thump of silently footsteps in the hallway. She would make a better life for herself and she hoped she'd find herself a new friend in the android named Lore.


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia

AN: Corrected and edited to the best of my ability. I tried not to get to comma happy but I do that sometimes.

'Happiness is a Warm Gun' by Pixies

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 "Happiness is a Warm Gun"<p>

It was hard to get use to another presence on board his ship. His private sanctuary now filled with the sounds of movement, laughter, a presence that seemed to thrill in leaving behind a wake of mess and chaos everywhere she went. Lore hated to admit it to himself; he was starting to enjoy having someone near and it eased a loneliness he never knew he had. The mess she left was still intolerable and irritating though.

Frea was a kind person too him even after he'd maintained a consistent 'bad attitude' with her since they had met. Lore didn't usually trust kind and like most good things in life- he quickly expected the bottom to fall out eventually, she wouldn't be able to fake forever.

"Get me some more coffee would you?" Frea said inattentively, engrossed in a news tablet containing Federation news; one of the many papers she read containing the news from just about every part of space. He'd found out, among her many interests, she had an obsession with the goings on with the rest of the galaxy. Frea had told him that living on a moon spaceport her whole life she'd managed to acquire quite a bit of information through trader gossip. However, newspapers made it much easier to get information than trying to pry it from some greasy, angry Klingon's.

Frea passively handed her coffee cup to Lore as he passed by; Lore merely grumbled. No matter how many times he'd yelled at her; reminded her that he was no servant- she paid little mind and he had given up and just accepted the ritual of fetching her coffee whenever he passed by. In a way; secretly, he almost enjoyed it because it pleased her and she would smile at him.

Though he'd never truly wanted to admit it, he was starting too really like her. Damn Dr. Soong; his awful father- with bestowing him with same tendencies of the human male for being a sucker and wanting to please females.

Lore cleared his throat to get her attention "I will be leaving to settle some business in a few hours. No! You may not come along." Lore stated sternly anticipating her questions.

Frea looked up at him in surprise "Why didn't you tell me? Oh come on? Let me come along. Come on, please? This is my first time out in space and seeing another planet. I've been stuck in the ship for so long." Taking the steaming cup of coffee he offered her from her place nestled in his favorite, large club chair.

"You're not invited! This planet is far more dangerous than your home. I don't have time to watch you and I want this to be go as quick as possible. Besides, I haven't bought you your tags or gotten your vaccinations." Lore sneered.

"Haha you're hilarious." Frea mocked. "Seriously, I could help you out though. I happen to have some experience in conducting "business"." Frea looked at him in earnest and his cheek ticked in annoyance.

"This isn't a matter for debate. It appears I've confused you into believing this was a democracy. I'm just letting you know I will be leaving later. Besides what good will you do" Lore lips were thinned and his face tense but he quickly covered it with a sarcastic smile.

"If it's so dangerous, why not let me help you? It's not safe to go alone; you should have someone with you to look after you." Attempting her particular brand of logic on him with a serious gaze- Lore's scowled merely deepened.

"It's not safe for you. Not unless you've have a desire to be raped this afternoon. Now! you'll do as I say and stay on board." Lore fumbled roughly with some parts on the table nearby, irritated at being questioned. He knew what was best; she should just accept his decision and do as he said.

Why did he care if she came along and got hurt, it wasn't his problem she didn't want to listen? But sadly, something inside him did care what happened to her; the thought of her being beaten and forced to service some gang of guys in a back alley enraged him. He saved her, she belonged to him now and he wanted her for himself! Lore surprised himself with the last bit- but he explained it off quickly that it was not that he cared about her safety but rather an entitlement he'd been given at rescuing her. Lore didn't care about people nor did he require friends, she was a possession-an amusement if you will, until of course something new came along to interest him.

Frea sighed in defeat and anger "Call me if you need me."

"Mind your own business woman!" Lore hissed at her, walking off to get his things ready. However, a slight smile had crept onto his face at her concern.

* * *

><p>Frea had been on the same page for an hour. Pretending to read to pacify herself. Truthfully, she was very concerned. Lore had been gone six hours- maybe longer. He'd said he wouldn't be gone long and he just had one thing he had to deal with really quickly and then they'd be off. Perhaps Lore had just underestimated the time. No, he was an android; who ever heard of an android bad at estimating time- ridiculous. Lore didn't over or under estimate, he was always spot on.<p>

Either way it concerned her and she was worried something terrible had happened to him. A vision of him being torn apart, melted down, and used for parts, flashed through her mind. Shaking her head clear from her foolish thoughts she sighed and rubbed her eyes. What did it matter? Frea barely knew him, why should she care if he got himself into trouble? If needed she could pilot this ship alone.

Sure Lore was a jerk, but she found herself after two weeks in his company constantly; to start caring a great deal for him. Even if he was an egotistical jackass and probably deserved being dismantled, he was the closes she ever had to a true friend. Frea felt a rush go through her when he was around. Whatever that meant she wasn't sure but his company meant a great deal to her.

Sitting on the old, comfy chair, Frea leaned back sighing deeply. Giving up on the book and letting it fall on the table next to her. Something as wrong, Frea knew it. Her intuition was always right and she hadn't lived this long without having gotten very good at relying on her intuition.

Getting up Frea went swiftly to her room, getting dressed into her street clothes and out of the med lab scrubs she'd taken to wearing when lounging around. Then reaching in her bag she tucked a phaser she'd nicked from the ship stores into her waistband. Pulling her shirt and sweatshirt over to hide it and grabbing her bandanna. Frea walked quickly to the small transporter pad, grabbing the return controller and preparing the coordinates for a beam down place away from people.

Frea knew Lore would be furious. She just hoped she was overreacting. Frea was willing to take the chance of being wrong as opposed to continuing to worry about him. Begrudgingly, Lore had managed to find his way into her heart and latch on...like a tick, a big swollen, overfed tick.

With a deep breath, Frea activated the transporter; feeling herself tingle and then feel light- then heavy as she felt her feet feel the unfamiliar, hard concrete surface beneath her shoes. Trash scattered around the very seedy surroundings. A few vermin scurried away, surprised at her appearance. It was nothing new, alleys like this had been her home for years, all that changed were the pests.

It was dark; a few rusted old street lights flickered as she took in her surroundings. Frea was alone thankfully even though she heard shouting and fighting in the distance. No one had paid her any mind as she quietly scoped out her environment, staying in the shadows. She must have not looked to out of place from the normal crowd of forsaken souls wondering the streets.

Frea knew how dangerous night was. On her home world, thugs and gangs of all sorts wondered the streets looking for trouble or someone too torment. Female standing on street corners in the age old tradition of prostitution hoping to meet the never ending demand of interspecies lust. A lone female with no family to care about her was an easy target. If she went missing and were used for the demented means of some gang, no one would care. Frea knew this well, she'd been the unwilling participate many times over when she had been young and newly homeless. Frea had learned the art of quietly snooping and slinking her way through the streets, unlike a thug, who strutted and relied on power and intimidation. Her way served her best and kept her safe and out of site. If not making her movements a bit like the lowly vermin she'd lived with. She could understand why they did it. Like them, she had been avoiding the predators.

Pulling out a last century tricorder she'd found in a drawer in the med lab from under her sweatshirt, she quietly scanned the surrounding area searching for his signal. Keeping her eyes peeled for trouble, or for her android. Lore's distinctive signature popped up on the scanner, changing it to a map of the area, she groaned in irritation, her palm meeting her forehead. Lore really could be quite troublesome.

"What an idiot" Frea groaned to herself, At least he wasn't dead.

Stowing the tricorder away in her pocket and pulling the phaser from her waistband, Frea hurried her way in his destination; the jailhouse.

* * *

><p>Lore leaned back in the hard metal bunk and sighed, folding his hands behind his head. The spongy and slightly molding cot pad creaked beneath him. Any other time he could have easily crushed the bars and escaped. Who knew that the only expensive thing they had in this forsaken town were jail cells with force field protection- Possibly from the Federation; a weak gift in thanks of them signing some sort of mining agreement or whatever.<p>

Now Lore was stuck there till he had some opportunity to break free; perhaps when they went to transfer him to see a judge and give him sentence.

How was he to know they had set up a sting operation on the same day as his visit with a local gang lord?

Just his luck, it was probably the curse of the female he had living with him. Sailing mythology said females were bad luck to have aboard and would bring a curse upon the vessel. Lore didn't usually believe in superstition but this incident was making him to start believe in the myth.

"Hey, who the hell are you!" Lore's ears perked at the guard's sudden alarm in the front room.

A loud crack, blasts, and yelling echoed in the police office just outside the door. Followed by what could only sound like scuffling and sudden, complete silence except for the soft footsteps making there way towards the back cells.

Lore interest perked and his brows shot up in surprise when a thin female figure appeared in the doorway in a large black sweat shirt with hood pulled up and dark bandanna covering her lower face like some sort of old Earth gangster. Frea's bright blue eyes shown with amusement despite her disguise and he couldn't help but smile in relief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lore smiled wickedly, greatly amused.

"No, the proper reaction would be 'thank you. Your so great what would I do without you?" Frea motioned sarcastically then quickly made her way to the console nearby, pressing some buttons. Lore watched as the camera monitors in the jail were shut off, and the force field was lowered on his cell.

Lore made his way quietly over to her in interest as she expertly worked on the monitors. He would have hugged her had it not been so out of character for him, so he settled on draping an arm across her shoulders and smirking arrogantly.

"I'm deleting your information and getting rid of the video evidence, give me a second and we can go. I'm not use to these newer systems" She sighed as her hands moved quickly across the lighted board. Lore now realized they were covered in a pair of thin gloves. Primitive, yet very clever and intelligent- she knew not to leave evidence behind. Lore smiled in an ornery manner as Frea glanced up at him in question as she worked.

"What?" Her brows rose at him in question as his attention distracted her momentarily from her task.

Frea tensed in surprise when he went and started pulling her closer to him. "What's wrong with you, did they beat you over the head?" Frea yipped in surprise as his arm snaked around her waist. She suddenly felt very flushed, her brain momentarily halted and her heart sped up.

Lore merely chuckled noticing even her smallest reaction. Reaching a hand up, he pulled her bandanna mask down, a look of confusion on her face. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you are for a human?"

"For a human? It appears I have met with your approval then?" Frea's brows creased in confusion and she gasped as he leaned in and gave her a kiss right at the corner of her mouth. Pulling away just as quickly and walking off as if it was nothing. "I'm going to go get my stuff out of evidence. Be back soon."

Frea said nothing, her mouth slack and face bright red; standing there having maddening thoughts shoot through her mind. It had made her shiver and she thought for sure she would faint.

Lore was attractive and charismatic individual who always had a certain air of charm and forbiddances to him that could easily make him the object of desire for anyone.

Frea however could control her lust, but she certainly didn't understand what had brought this in him. A sudden change from the usually combative android that had always made it clear he detested her and her mortality- to this sudden display of affection. Lore must be damaged; she'd have to run a diagnosis on him when they got home. Shaking her head, Frea quickly went back to wiping the information from the computer and covering their tracks. Lore obviously wasn't working right, it was best not to pay any attention to his action.

Finishing moments later on the computer; however, if not a bit distracted. Walking out into the small police office to find him rustling through the evidence room nearby and stepping over several unconscious officers in amusement as he scanned for his things and quickly got them together in a bag.

"Nice job" Lore nodded to an unconscious officer nearby whose eye was starting to show a bruise and blood dripped from his nose. Frea gave a smile. She hadn't meant to hit him, but he'd come out at her and surprised her so badly she'd whacked him in the face with her phaser instead of simply stunning him.

"I hadn't meant to." Frea shrugged simply

"Well, I'm quite proud of you. I have no issue with hitting authority figures."

"Yes I know. I don't have an issue with it either; it wasn't in my plan however." Frea sat down with a heavy sigh in a chair nearby and rolled it back and forth lazily before giving it a quick spin around.

Lore muttered to himself, leisurely pulling bags of evidence down from shelves; inspecting them quickly before tossing them to the floor. Taking a moment however to sniff some confiscated Vulcan weed. Lore wiggled his brows happily and stuffed it into the breast pocket of his coat.

"Check this out. You can't buy these anymore. Not since the Federation starting cracking down on the Cardassian weapons trade." Lore dangled a large; wicked looking phaser rifle with what looked like a laser scope on it- by his little finger. Grabbing it by its strap and hoisting it over his shoulder with several other weapons.

"Would you stop shopping and let's get going. You're taking too long." Frea snipped looking anxious. Lore scoffed and shook his head mockingly "You worry too much my dear girl".

Frea sighed, giving one look towards the door; it seemed, half expecting a squad of officers to rush through and arrest them. She tried too relax a little more. Giving a look to Lore, his head poked in the evidence cabinet.

"Do you have anything in the way of a light weight military hand phaser."

Lore peeked his face behind the cabinet door and grinned. "I believe I could find you something along those lines. Maybe a pair of boots with fold out heel blade might appeal to you as well."

Frea shut her eyes in a bored fashion, giving her hand wave nonchalantly at him "Heel blades are so last season"

"Catch!"

Frea yipped as Lore's bag of goodies thumped into her chest. "Eye contact!" Pointing angrily with two fingers to her eyes and then to him before standing up and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Alright! Come along now lady of mine." Lore grinned as he danced out past her, grabbing her hand and dragging her along. Frea yelped in surprise, nearly losing her balance as he tugged her along.

"Lady of mine?" Frea gave a surprised cry. "What did they do too you?" Frea gasped as she was drug along with him again: juggle his bag and a tricorder all while attempting a scan him in suspicion. Lore merely chuckled and gave her a wink as he pulled her along.

"Hey, does the replicater make iced cookies?" Lore walked backwards facing her and she gave a puzzled look as he stuffed another bag of weed into his coat.

Frea running her hand through her hair before giving a sigh in release and merely smiling and shaking her head. "Um, yeah, we can have iced cookies." She chuckled

Lore couldn't even begin to articulate how thrilled he had been to see her. Before he'd figured she was just like every other human- useless. But low and behold, Frea not only come down for him; but tracked him down, kicked the asses of four alien police officers on duty and wiped his illegal information from their computer without question. How lucky was he to have finally found a partner worthy of him.

It was a shame she was merely a weak biological being and not an android. She would be a perfect companion for him.

Lore didn't bring up the incident in which had caused his arrest and she hadn't asked, which had pleased him- not that he thought she'd disapprove, but he wasn't going to risk the possibility that she might.

Yes, the sting by the local government had been the reason he'd been arrested- but the meeting with said warlord hadn't been going well. The arrest was a happy diversion from a quickly deteriorating situation which was ultimately going to lead to him possibly being blown to bits. Then his fortune continued with Frea swinging in, and saving the day. Getting him out of their before some of the gang lords remaining goons dropped by to finish with him. They probably thought he was assisting the police and was partially responsible for getting their leader arrested thinking perhaps he might have something to do with it. It was a shame he wasn't going to get his money though.

Frea had proven herself worthy enough for his respect. It wasn't just that though, he'd found himself liking her before this incident; her saving him from a possible death just reaffirmed his fondness. She wasn't just some stupid human- too egotistical than her actual worth. She wasn't bad looking either. Perhaps he would keep her longer and allow himself to have some fun with her. He had been bored for such a long while and it had been a long time since he had allowed himself any female attentions.

Frea's blue eyes flashed up to his and she cocked her head "What?"

Lore blinked, realizing he'd been staring at her for the past 3 minutes. "Sorry" he shook his head, averting his gaze away.

"Are you OK, you've been acting strangely since I busted you out of jail. Nothing happened that could have damaged your neural net that wouldn't show up on a scan- did there? You've been really quiet and; you know…pleasant." Frea's brows knit in concern; the soft blips of sensors being pressed by her pale, bony fingers.

"I'm fine." Lore said simply and went back to his work. Frea simply nodded; even though she'd seen his mood change for the better, she didn't wish to enquire too much as it could arouse his anger- he didn't like her prying too much into his personal affairs or feelings.

A few minutes passed, neither spoke as they both set coordinates- finding a suitable, safe place to go into standby for awhile.

Lore's eyes still occasionally flicked over to her. He didn't like admitting sensitivity. Once, a long time ago when he was young and naïve; his emotions and feeling would have been open to the world as any child's would have. However time had turned him distrustful, and as his mother said- cruel.

For a long time, he didn't believe in friendship or love: just usefulness. Who could give what? How much could he take? These things still mattered to him and had served him well. What he couldn't understand is why she had risked herself to come save him. She could have easily left him. Lore had expected it after all given that is what he would have done. Perhaps she was more unique than he was giving her credit for. She hadn't abandoned him like most and it was more than he'd expected of a human.

Lore blinked in surprise when Frea came back into the control room- not having realized she'd been gone. She was carrying a hot bowl of food. Lore made a noise of displeasure, going to stand up to stop her.

"Settle down, I'm not going to spill it. The controls wouldn't be affected anyway."

Lore growled "That's not the point" taking a seat but glaring his displeasure. She was so messy- why must she spread her chaos to his control room. Giving a heavy sigh; he was stupid- oh course she was nothing but an obnoxious human; he was just distracted by her being female. He should get rid of her before she infected him anymore. He could turn to the nearest inhabited planet an…

"Hey? Where are we going next?" Lore's thoughts were startled and he quickly turn to tell her to fuck off. His voice haltered immediately as he caught her look. She brushed a piece of hair from her face as she smiled. It was such a simple reaction, but for split second, his positronic brain seemed to be amplifying every moment in perfect detail. Her hair suddenly looked softer as it ran through her fingers and was tucked behind her ear, her eyes more beautiful and blue than he'd ever noticed before and it dawned on him; he thought she was lovely. He felt himself taken aback as his programming usually didn't react this way. Only one other time in his life had his programming had done this and he immediately knew why- he cared for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia

AN: Thanks for all the support while I've been sick with my chronic illness. Also, I am posting the song titles of what I listened to during the writing of each chapter. Feel free to ask me any questions about the story and I'll try to answer *I wont give spoilers*

PS: There's a drug warning to this chapter BTW

Honeybee by Steampowered Giraffe

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 'Honeybee'<p>

"I'm not going to have to save your butt every time you go out am I?" Frea's hands glided over the console as she grinned at him with half lidded gaze and Lore couldn't help but think her gorgeous.

"I would have figured out how to escape thank you very much. I am brilliant and clever after all." Lore gave a roguish grin taking a deep drag of the blunt and letting a puff of smoke escape before passing it to her.

His temper and hostility had lessoned since his rescue, his ego still was uncontained however. For some reason, a new mood of innocent playfulness and flirtation had fallen upon the android. Frea liked it, if not its suddenness being a bit unnerving. It was appreciated over his past usual, hostile anger and self loathing. Glancing at Lore who leaned back, a contented and placid look on his face and his eyes dropped shut momentarily.

"Yeah yeah, you're so great and wonderful." She sighed then pulling in a breath of the Vulcan meditation weed.

"However, in the interest of saving time, you may if needed rescue me if I've been gone to long. You are quite good at it. Now shut up." Lore gave her a grin. Frea chuckled, taking another deep breath.

"Hey, puff puff give puff puff give, you're fucking up the rotation."

"Do you have any family? You know, brothers and sister?-Or whatever androids have in terms of family." Frea's tone was casual if not slightly flippant.

Lore glared and quickly snatched an iced lemon cookie, shoving it in his mouth whole and chomping it loudly.

"Jezz, sorry, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject." Frea held up her hands in defense, a cookie in one hand, the joint in the other.

"I have a human Mother and a Father. I have a Brother as well named Data. He's in Starfleet." Lore managed an icy tone despite the slight impairment on his thoughts from the drug.

"Older Brother or younger Brother?" Frea prodded carefully enjoying another cookie.

"He's younger then me and is in Starfleet." Lore's answer was sweet and simple; grabbing the blunt he inhaled a ragged breath as if attempting to occupy himself from answering further.

"What does he look like? Is he like you?" Frea knew her question might just be met with silence if Lore didn't feel like answering. However, soon a slight smile came upon his face. It passed quickly and would have gone unnoticed if she had not caught it at just the right moment.

"He looks exactly like me. He is very smart but extremely naive and misguided- Obviously if he joined Starfleet. He's a Lt. Commander you know? I have tried to help him best I could. But the humans have corrupted him and made him believe he needs them. He's their little servant boy, he believes they are god. But he's brilliant, a genius and courageous. My Brother has so much potential; if only he wasn't held down by those ihumans/i?." Lore hissed the word in disgust. He was angry, but love and pride laced his voice.

"You sound like you really love him." Frea said softly with a slow smile and he met her contented gaze.

"What about your family?" Lore changed the subject quickly as he brushed some crumbs from his shirt. The subject of Data was dropped, but she could still sense that even though the thought of his younger brother made anger well inside him. She could also see that anger came from a feeling of love for his brother. Frea could understand why he was upset, she hated Starfleet and their message of propaganda and how they misguided the people they ruled. She wouldn't want her sibling associated with that.

"No siblings. My Mother didn't want me; she left in the middle of the night when I was young. My Father cared for me till he died. He was...the most decent, wonderful man I'd ever known." Frea paused a moment and her tone became more serious.

"He had his issues of course- he drank quite a bit. But he always cared for me in his own way. Never spoke poorly to me and loved me unconditionally. I think he never did get over the fact that my Mom didn't really care for him and he had been so naive to fall for her; Always trying to make up for the fact that she wasn't there for me. He wasn't an educated man, but he was a good man. He worked hard every day, was good to other people, always made sure I got what I needed and took care of me."

Frea's face beamed with adoration, true adoration- a look that washed over her of absolute love. Lore almost could have matched that smile; the feeling that spread from her was contagious and felt deliciously warm. Perhaps someday she could look at him with that same sort of love someday.

Suddenly her face darkened and became sad, her eyes slightly misty but she held herself back. Taking another cookie and breathing in more of the sweet smoke as if both could dull her inner turmoil and grief.

"I don't want to talk about it any further. I shouldn't have brought this subject up, it was stupid of me." Frea frowned

Lore was startled suddenly by a short but hacking cough. Frea cleared her throat but gave no indication that the fit had even happened. Attributing it to the smoking his mind clear and he frowned.

"And that's exactly why I didn't want to share. Drugs are bad for you. I however, am an android, so they won't harm me."

Frea glared at him but suddenly was racked with another fit of coughing which he could have swore could have brought up a lung.

"What's wrong with you? You sick?" Frea looked at Lore and was a bit amazed to find him with a truly concerned look on his face.

Frea waved him off, "It's nothing. I've done that since I was a child. Sometimes my lungs act up and I cough- nothing to worry about. Happens a lot if I've been in a high anxiety situation" Sending a slight glare at Lore at the last bit considering there near escape early from some Cardassian cruisers looking to pick a fight. The blunt they'd been passing back and forth of Vulcan weed had been a bit of a treat for their 'brilliance' at outsmarting the brutes.

They'd been able to use a nearby planets high radiation atmosphere near the magnetic pole to hide their position until the Cardassian's passed by before speeding away before they'd had a chance to act. It was thrilling, although Frea had secretly felt like soiling herself at how scary it had been- she didn't think her plan would work but low and behold it did. Lore had chuckled almost insanely at outwitting the "stupid ignorant fools" once they were in the clear as if the plan had been his complete genius.

Snuffing the joint out quickly and putting it back in the evidence bag he pressed the filter button for the compartment and clearing the sweet air.

"To much of that shit will kill you anyway." Lore's face stiffened as he went back to working, he however didn't believe a word of her explanation that her coughing was merely nothing.

Why should he care if she suddenly dropped dead, he couldn't get sick and then he'd finally have the shower free in the morning as well as no dirty dishes in his kitchen or the other disgusting things she left lying around he'd end up cleaning up. Lore hated mess and disorganization above all else and before Frea had come on board he had a spotless and organized vessel. As far as he was concerned, as long as her dead body didn't leave a mess behind for him to clean up then he really didn't give a damn.

Looking over to the now quiet girl, Frea seemed to have her head bow almost shamefully, as if upset she'd ruined the mood. Snacking silently on a lemon iced cookie. Seeing her, he felt almost regretful over his previous thoughts. Lore would admit, he had grown fond of her. A battle of emotions conflicted him daily whenever he saw her and he hated it. Lore did care; that was why he had cleared the air of smoke after her coughing fit, shared his cookies, been talking with her for the past two hours so openly.

Lore sighed to himself in defeat, her expression bothered him. He didn't want to see her sad, he wanted her happy; when she was happy, he was happy for her. Cursing his weakness in his head and biting his lip momentarily "Where do you want to go?" Lore gave a devilish smirk.

Frea looked up at him in question "Serious? You're going to let me choose? I finally get to go somewhere" Lore smiled as she grinned widely, excitement in her eyes. She was finally going to get to leave the ship.

"Choose my dear; choose to your little hearts content where we shall go!" Lore thrust a gold hand out to the stars before him as if he was presenting them to her as a gift; Humor and excitement laced in his voice-Although, she wouldn't be surprised if he thought himself capable of such a feat considering his ego.

"For your good deed milady I give you the universe"-Yes, his ego really was that big.

"Or, I could pick a place for you and show you the time of your life. It would be my pleasure." Lore winked, the weed had assisted in putting him in an even more good natured; flirtatious mood at the moment. Frea knew though, that his emotions could change with the ferocity of a summer storm.

"Alright, I trust you. You can pick and I'll hold you to it to show me the time of my life." Frea's hand flicked over the console ready to enter coordinates.

"No no, my lady will be surprised" Lore smirked and wagged a finger, entering the coordinates himself. Frea rolled her eyes even though she felt a slight heat tinged her cheeks at his term of endearment for her- which he had come to graced her with from time to time when he felt so inclined.

Lore was teasing she knew- he was a terrible flirt when he wanted to be. But it had been a long time since anyone had talked so sweetly to her and he was quite the smooth talker.

* * *

><p>"If anyone asks my name is John Anderson, I'm a renowned, famous, independent engineer. You're my wife Rita and we're on vacation." Lore said seriously; Frea snorted harshly in a stifled laugh as they stood at the check in counter. She wasn't sure how they were going to get away with this; they hardly looked the part of a wealthy engineer and his trophy wife.<p>

"Rita! Is that the best you can come up with?" Frea bit her lip trying to keep her voice low to avoid attention and trying not to laugh.

"If you want to stay here, you'll be Rita Anderson as long as I say so!" Lore hissed as the desk attendant came over with a smile. Lore quickly covered with a debonair smile.

"Will all your charges be going on your credit?" The young red headed desk attendant gave an obvious, flirtatious pose and smiled at Lore.

"Yes, all charges darling."

"Fantastic then. I hope you and your- wife" The girl gave a slightly hostile look in Frea's direction making Frea bite her tongue to keep from bursting into laughter. "Have a wonderful stay with us Mr. Anderson; and let me just say Mr. Anderson, that I greatly admire your work."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you appreciate it." Lore leaned casually on the counter; the girl giggled a bit and flicked her hair. Frea raised a brow- had he been any other man and her boyfriend she might have been upset. But Lore was simply playing with her like he did with most people. He loved attention in all forms.

"You don't look a thing like I thought you would. You're much better looking."

Frea put her hand to her forehead to shield the humor in her eyes and looked briefly at them and shook her head in amusement. Lore seemed to be taking great delight in this trickery, he smiled suavely.

"I get that a lot and thank you. Hope to see you later- stay adorable" Lore grinned and winked at her. Her face flushed in a bright blush as Lore turned smoothly, wrapping an arm around Frea's shoulders as he guided her away.

Walking along the hall with him, she didn't speak till they were down the hallway enough that they couldn't be heard. Frea started to shake with rich laughter that seemed to begin at her toes.

"Looks like somebody's got perky eggs" Frea chuckled, her arm hooked in Lore's. Lore snorted and laughed at this "Perky eggs?" he mumbled under his breath in a chuckle.

"You naughty boy; you loved every minute of that!"

"Of course I loved it." Lore leaned forward, his mouth brushing close to her ear in a teasing, sensual action.

Frea blushed bright red "I can't believe you lied to her. Although, you teasing her was very amusing; I wonder if Mr. Anderson knows he's got such an admirer. I'm just surprised she didn't know you weren't actually Anderson. You'd think such a fan would find out what her hero looks like. We hardly look the part. You're certainly not a human and I'm most certainly not a trophy wife and neither one of us is dressed fashionably." She twittered in a gentle chuckle.

"Oh come on, you loved it too. Here I thought you'd be jealous with the thought of sharing me." Lore grinned smugly and Frea wrinkled her nose in her usual annoyed fashion, however he caught her blush. He loved how she reacted to his attentions.

"Where's are bill being charged anyway?"

"Exactly what I wrote down- Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's home on Mars. Won't they be surprised to see they went on vacation? Such a lovely place to, We must send pictures."

"Oh my god! You delicious little sneak." Frea's eyes widened in excitement and she grinned widely and Lore couldn't help feeling aroused by her appreciation and excitement. Most people would disapprove but he got the feeling it excited her as well as him.

"Don't tell me the girl I met, who stole my credits- has a problem with identity theft" Lore raised a brow. He smirked wickedly and held the door open to their suite for her. Frea strolled in, dropping bag lazily on a finely designed chair as if she walked into beautiful, finely furnished room's everyday.

"Of course I don't. I'm just commenting on how ornery you are. Now, what I want to know is why there is only one bed. Your not planning on asking me for a little horizontal mambo, are you?"

Lore's gold eyes shot quickly at her and he smirked, putting a hand where his heart would be dramatically as if he were injured. "Most certainly not! Is that all you think about- I'm not a plaything, I have feelings too. I'm starting to think you bring it up so much because you want to have a little fun with me; First jealously for me toying with the little lady plaything at the front counter and now this. Tsk tsk, if you want me all you need to do is ask." Lore sneaked a lusty smirked at her.

Frea rolled her eyes and laughed "You think to highly of your skills and charm."

Lore's hand flitted in the air "Don't worry; I don't sleep, so there is no need to get another room. You won't have to share the bed- unless you want too. If we had asked for two beds, it would raise suspicion- we're supposed to be married after all...Now! Who wants to play mommy and daddy?" Lore wiggled a brow and jumping onto the bed onto his side with a bounce and propping his head against his hand.

Frea scoffed but he could see her amusement and deep blush. He enjoyed her ability to play along. Throwing a soft downy pillow at him, Lore quickly ducked as it sailed by his head, thumping against the wall behind him. "Rawr! Feisty! Somebody's going to be wearing the handcuffs tonight."

"Behave yourself android. Now I'm going to go soak in that tub till I prune." Frea strode past him to head to the bathroom.

"Is their room for two? This is supposed to be our vacation sweetie pie-love of my life" Lore lounged back on the bed.

Frea gaze him a sardonic grin- giving him the finger before shutting the door behind her. Lore had caught the embarrassed look on her face. Unnoticeable to most, but he was an android, he caught everything. Lore could tell she was attracted to him...and truthfully, he wasn't opposed to the idea of them becoming much closer.

Lore frowned suddenly. The idea that he was going soft disturbed him- he'd been berating himself over going soft since she'd come on board. Especially when he'd experienced that moment of affection at the jail and he'd accepted her as a worthy companion and, perhaps a friend.

Lore didn't need friends; Frea was NOT his friend! Frea was simply there to amuse him- like a pet. Data had a cat, he fed it, petted and played with it, doted on it and kept it to entertain him and keep him company. Frea was simply fulfilling the same purpose, albeit with a bit more intelligence- enough to have a conversation than some _felis catus domesticus_. She was pleasant and kept him interested, and just like a pet she was messy and required his constant care and attention. If things became physical it would be just sex, nothing more then that. He hadn't treated himself to that is a long time.

Sighing, he quickly undid the buttons of his jacket, pulling off his layers of street clothing and heavy leather boots. Folding his clothing neatly and placing them in there respectable spots in the closet, as well as tidying up Frea's mess. He spread himself across the soft, bouncy mattress, tucking his arms behind his head as he listened to the water splash into the tub in the bathroom. The rustling of clothing and soft sounds as Frea settled into the heated water.

Lore didn't like the idea of being so unconfident in his beliefs and suddenly having them brought into question after so many years. He wasn't some primitive organic sub-creature; he was a superior, highly intelligent machine- he was the future. Simply saying he viewed her as a pet and being done with it bothered him.

Lore believed he was truthful with himself- unlike a human. To say he didn't need affection in some form; would be a lie. But he'd always said he didn't need friends or emotional connections even though his programming called for it. Lore had always made due with the occasional one nighter and the bare minimum required sentient communication- enough to get him by at least. How could he suddenly be wrong after living with his beliefs of despising all humans for so long and now being attracted to this girl?

Lore groaned, he hated how complicated his life had become. Before he'd fallen prey to that nagging little emotional creature called compassion; he'd been happy, confident and completely sure of himself. Now, his views were starting to waver.

Groaning in self pity, and covering his eyes with his forearm. A nap was tempting- he was never tired, but he hadn't used the dream program in awhile and it might be a good way to distract his mind for a little bit from her splashing and knowing that just beyond that thin bathroom door; she was naked in hot soapy water. Sighing again, he settled back against the pillow shutting his eyes and setting his chronometer to wake him. Lore activated his program and prepared for sleep. Quickly his dream program washed over him like beautiful, glorious warmth through his body as he felt his conscious connections haze over.

* * *

><p>Frea had never been anywhere beautiful. She'd always been promised by those trying to manipulate her wish to leave, to get things from her. She'd seen pictures from articles sent by Starfleet news and heard people who were just passing through talk of the wondrous places they'd been.<p>

Frea had never experienced the real thing though...or any beauty for that matter. Most of her life had been spent on the dusty, barren trade moon. Damaged by crime and violence, she'd hardly believed anything could be beautiful for a long while.

Now here she was experiencing such loveliness on a planet far from her home, in the most beautiful room she's ever seen or could imagine, with so many beautiful people. Truth be told, she was a bit flustered at the whole thing.

Although, a part of her was angry at all the rich people walking by dressed elegantly- enjoying life without a care in the world. They were the government; the ones who made, controlled and dispensed the law- yet they were so out of touch with the real population.

Most people didn't live as these rich did. Getting to spend they're life committed to pursuits of intellect and enjoyment. A good many planets were like her home; Dangerous, violent and forgotten. Full of hardworking, moderately educated people. Children didn't live in prestige as these inner Federation planets did; with the assurance of good education, health care and endless opportunities. Most of these people were ignorant to the real workings of the universe.

Truth was; it was the Federations fault her planet had become so damaged. It had once been an outpost for the old Federation, but mostly left untouched; the occasional starship or alien ship coming for trade. Now, it was a major trading post for Starfleet with many alien species. The government was taken over from the local people to Federation trained personal; most with no real idea of what was needed to be done and were out of touch with the civilians needs and easily corrupted.

More traffic came to the planet than could be handled by the law enforcement; more industrialization, hordes of people trafficking through the streets all with business from trading to Starfleet, business and crime.

Frea could remember stories; they had seemed like fairy tales at the time- from her Father of when he was a child and how placid their home had been. Neighbors and alien traders living in ease with each other, Life was tough but not intolerable or dangerous. People were happy and safe and surviving.

Leaning back against the smooth tub sides, Frea stretched. She needed to think less about her home. She'd gotten an opportunity for a new beginning; it wasn't wise to live in the past. Frea dipped down and under the water, submerging herself completely and opening her eyes. A few bubble escaped her mouth and all the noises in the world deafened as she gazed out.

Is this how her life would be from now on- travels and adventures; that's what she'd always wanted and now she had more freedom then she'd ever thought possible and didn't have to compromise herself for it. Frea had stayed with Lore longer then what they both had expected and he had become a close friend; well, closer then any other friend. Now she found herself caring for him deeply and even loving him a little. Emerging from the water and wiping the soap from her eyes, she gave deep sigh.

Frea usually kept a respectable distance from people. Even people who said they were her closest friends hardly knew a thing about her. Lore had a way of making her feel safe. The fear that this all might come to an end or turn sour at some point hung over her thoughts and actions like a storm cloud.

Frea waited for the bottom to fall out on her good situation, as it always did, and hoped her relationship with Lore didn't turn as badly as her past ones had. Frea couldn't bear to experience such a terrible thing with Lore.

All these ideas flooded through her mind: any possible relationship was ridiculous. It was likely, only she felt affection for him and he was simply teasing her. Who knows, she might just as well be ditched on some planet soon when he was bored with her. In fact, this could very well be the planet he intended to leave her on. A shot of panic raced through her spine. Lore would of told her wouldn't he have? It was hard to tell his intentions sometimes.

Frea didn't want to leave him, but sometimes she didn't trust herself to be completely open to him- in constant fear of speeding up the expectant disaster of being abandoned.

Frea wanted nothing more then to open up and tell him how she felt about him, and that she wanted to be with him. She knew that most people would have written him off a long time ago. Lore; when she had first met him, come off as cold, violent, angry and she was sure that anyone else would have thrown up their hands with trying to deal with him. But he had never harmed her physically or mentally, and that made him alright by her.

What sort of future could she have with him if he let her stay? Lore had made it clear he didn't like humans and he probably flirted with her for his amusement. Frea didn't mind, but the fact that she did feel something for him unnerved her when he got in one of his teasing moods.

If she stayed with him, Frea would have to come to the conclusion that what they had would always remain friends and nothing more. Lore might someday find a mate of some sort; like another android and she'd either be asked to leave and dropped like a sack of laundry.

Frankly, the thought hurt her deeply. She hadn't had anyone for such a long time. Perhaps someday- long in the future, she'd be an old woman unable to travel anymore with him and Lore would still be as young looking as he was now, and she'd simply be left behind because she was too old for him.

This was all happening so quickly; little over a month and she was planning her future with him. Now she was getting too far to ahead of herself? Frea dunked her head underwater again.

Rejection and abandonment seemed to be the fears of the evening. This only happened whenever she met someone special, those nagging emotions always plagued her to keep her mouth shut and tolerate things she didn't like. Now, they kept her from doing something right by her for a change.

Frea pulled herself out from under the water, wiping the hair from her face. Her mind was clouded and confused; her own thoughts hard to read as she groaned and rubbed her eyes unsure as to what she should do. Her relaxing bath had instead left her with a headache from thinking so hard. Perhaps a good nights sleep would help.

Standing up, Frea wrapped herself in a soft towel- Cursing suddenly at remembering that she'd left her clean clothing on the dresser in the bedroom. Frea had been so anxious to get away from Lore in fear of simply coming out to him and speaking her thoughts that she'd rushed off leaving her clothing behind.

Opening the bathroom door to let loose a cloud of steam from the heated bathroom she peeked out hesitantly. Frea hadn't heard Lore for awhile, maybe he'd decided to take a walk? It would be safe for her to grab her clothing quickly before he got back.

Padding down the darkened hall on the soft carpet towards her bag. It appeared to have been set in the closet carefully along with her shoes by Lore. Frea peeked around the dark room for the ever present android that never seemed to remain sitting for long. Pulling out a change of clothing from her bag to sleep in- another set of medical scrubs from the ship. The bath had made her sleepy and it was almost night time anyway and going to sleep sounded nice. Frea had been promised a busy day tomorrow by Lore so sleep was important.

Taking a glance at the cozy bed that awaited her. Frea did a double take; a smile graced her face at the relaxed sleeping figure of Lore sound asleep on the bed. For someone who claimed he didn't need to sleep, he sure looked like he was appreciating the nap. Stretched limberly across the right side of the bed in a white t-shirt and his usual brown pants, his arms flopped against the pillow above and giving a slight snore- he looked the picture of contentment…and oddly human.

Pulling her night clothing quietly, she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back to snuggle in careful not to wake Lore. Turning on her side to look at him spread relaxed and comfortable across the other side of the bed.

Lore looked so peaceful- his face usually displaying some sort of emotion: tense, sarcastic, snarky, angry, humorous. Now, it was relaxed, his pale lips parted a bit as his chest rose and fell in simulated breathing. A finger on the hand raised above his head twitched a bit in reaction to a dream he was having. Frea pulled the blankets around her as she watched him. He looked so at ease, if only he would relax more of the time, he had such a beautiful face.

"When did you come to bed?" a dazed mumble came from next to her. Lore's eyes were still closed tight and his breathing remained unchanged- little showed he was awake.

"Did I wake you?" Frea apologized "I tried to be careful"

"You did but that's ok." Lore's voice sounded tired, he was hardly awake and little of his usual sarcasm laced his voice.

"Do you want me to cover you up so you can sleep?"

"No" Lore sighed "You smell really nice" he mumbled

Frea smiled, he seemed almost childlike and sweet. Maybe he was sleep talking...could androids do that?

"Thank you. Lore, can I ask you a serious question?" she frowned, Lore didn't move and appeared as if he'd drifted off completely again into the realm of sleep.

"No, shhhhh. Go to sleep." Rolling onto his side towards her and nudging himself closer to her and throwing an arm across her waist. Frea stiffened and raised a brow in surprise but relaxed slowly into his grasp.

"Shhhh, sleep"

"Can I ask you in the morning then?" Frea whispered

"Mmmm" he groaned, Frea supposed it was a 'yes', she wasn't sure. Closing her eyes she attempted to settle down from the excited jolt that ran through her at the contact.

Lore hardly slowed down, he was quite hyperactive and was always on the move. Now, with him lying calm and prone to her it was hard not to want to look him over. If he were more awake he probably would say something biting or snarky about her watching him and being obviously attracted. He'd push her away and run off somewhere for the rest of the night while she slept. Perhaps to find that pretty service girl from earlier.

Instead Lore felt safe enough to sleep and be vulnerable in front of her- that had to account for something. Frea laid an arm across his waist as he had done to her to comfort him.

Maybe she was just kidding herself. The first male to be kind to her in years, decent enough not to want to use her; she must be deluding herself into thinking it was something more then friendship. Sighing, she shut her eyes. It must have been the beautiful scenery that brought out her romantic spirit and her basic biological need for companionship; it was making her a sucker to her romantic emotions.

* * *

><p>Blurry eyes scrunched shut to the bright sunlight showing through the large windows and over the beautiful gardens below. The warmth of her bed companion was gone and the blankets on his side of the bed were rumpled from his sleeping form.<p>

"Good morning, Good morning" Lore sing-songed as he strode into the bedroom where Frea remained wrapped in her cocoon of blankets. Frea squinted and watched him stride in and over to the vanity. He was back to his usual self. Lore was now running a comb with some gel through his hair to set it in its usual perfection. Lore grinned and winked; sticking the comb under the lid to flip it up and snatching it in his other hand, spinning it smoothly into place and closing the container. The whole time, his gold eyes never leaving hers- in an almost show of his superiority and attempt to impress her.

Frea groaned, sitting up and running a hand through her messy bed head. She'd slept on wet hair, now it was its normal, waviness and was going to give her a hard time today. She'd have to straighten it somehow later in order to tame it. The temptation to simply fall back against the soft mattress and go back to sleep was singing a luring song to her still muddled, sleep filled brain.

"Well I'll be damned- the dead lives again. Welcome to the land of the living there, you slept right through breakfast. Your hair looks nice." Lore sat down in a chair facing her, taking his boots and starting to put them on. In the day light without all his usual layers of clothing he looked very ravishing in his snug white t-shirt and brown pants. Who knew he looked so sexy underneath all those layers. Frea kept her look short but he grinned, seeming to notice even her slight gaze undressing him.

Lore loved when people found him attractive, women often did, and even some men. He was blessed to have been made so perfectly, so beautifully and something about the fact that she was admiring him made him feel good. To have her check him out again and perhaps grace him with a blush would mean more to him then a thousand of the most beautiful women, he didn't know, admiring him.

Lore's dream program often righted any issues he was having or confusion on what he should do. Last night however, his dreams had been conflicting, questioning over and over his feeling about her in the oddest and most metaphorical means possible.

How he hated that Often-Wrong Soong had made the program so damned human and so full of symbolism. It wasn't until he'd been awoken halfway through his sleep that he'd come to a decision. Maybe it had been the scene of Frea laying there, her hair spread across the decorative pillow, her skin pale in the night, illuminated by the moons in the sky and then hair frizzy and snoring deeply when he'd awoken next to her this morning. It had then reminded him of a conversation he'd had with his brother shortly before he'd escaped the Enterprise.

"Why are you so interested in watching those people?" Lore had scoffed at Data while they sat in Ten Forward. Data seemed quite interested in a couple cozied together nearby holding hands. Data found it interesting; Lore wanted to puke and stab his eyes out.

"I wonder what it's like to be in love?" Data stated in his usual naive, childish manner. Lore wanted to whap him upside the head but stopped himself, remembering that Data was young and he was still learning.

"My brother; don't waste your time on such a subject. There is no such thing as love. Those two don't love each other, they are using each other. He is trying to impress her to earn her trust so they can mate and he can spread his 'wild oats' so to speak and she is hoping he will be a suitable mate and will provide good care and genes for a possible child. It's not love; it's an interview; besides- love and sex, what's the difference."

Data frowned at this "I am sorry Lore, I must disagree with you. There is a difference between love and sex. While I have never experienced love, I hope someday I will. At least maybe perhaps find someone who loves me. It is an important part of life to find someone who cares for you. They are very lucky they have that."

Lore had hated his response then- now, he wondered if perhaps Data had been right. Well, at least about the love subject- his quest to become more human was folly and stupid. They were superior forms of life in all accounts.

Lore wanted Frea to remain with him; he didn't want her to leave or to share her. Lore had discovered a new possessiveness in him that would simply not be satisfied with "a good shag".

Lore found; he wished every night to be like last night. That he'd crawl into bed with her; not because he needed to but because he wanted too. Because she wanted him to and Lore would pull her close and in reward for her making him feel needed, she would never want again. No other being had accepted him as he was and yet she did.

To know that he would always have her there for him to make him feel good about himself as he did now, was something he wanted to always experience. Frea's mortality was the only thing now that kept him reined in. The thought that someday when he'd grown to care for her deeply and been with her many years that like most people in his life- she'd leave him. He was an obsessive being when he put his mind to something and his new obsession was her and he planned to keep her for a very long time.

Lore would have to watch her grow old, become slower, sickly and eventually die- leaving him to live on forever. Lore was brilliant and had stores of his fathers knowledge in him, he could figure out something to ensure her immortality. Frea was his now, he would not let her go. He would win her love and adoration as he so deserved.

Now that he knew what he wanted, he would get it. Lore was a machine of ambition and came to conclusions on what he wanted quickly. After all, his mental powers were far superior to any humans.

Lore would not give up till she agreed. Although now that he would be putting forth an effort, he assumed it wouldn't take long to win her. He was charming and irresistible after all and he could already tell she was attracted to him. Lore wasn't just interested in shagging her…well not just that.

In fact, he had no desire to have her think he simply viewed her as a sexual thing. Men had in the past; although she spoke little of it, he always received impression of that in there conversations. He would wait for the right moment.

Lore would make her forget those men and she'd never have to worry again about being without or being treated poorly. He was a force to be reckoned with and if anyone bothered her, he would deal with them. When Lore put his mind to something, he didn't just achieved- he over-achieved, and if he won her like he planned now. Lore knew he would be a better mate to her then any other.

"How are you?" Lore glanced at her with affectionate gaze.

"I'm just a little tired today. Maybe I didn't recognize how sleepy I was." Frea smiled at him and he returned it, causing her to stop a moment to look at him in question before continuing to the closet to get her clothing.

Frea was surprised to find all her clothing, the bare minimum of her processions had all been neatly hung or folded in the closet with the up-most care, since last night. Her sad raggedy shoes looking pathetic, but neatly set at the bottom of the closet.

"I took it upon myself to organize your clothes for you. Your girly stuff is by the vanity." Lore's boot thunked against the floor as he shoved his foot into it. Frea looked confused; it was a nice surprise to see him actually care about her stuff for a change- how little it might be.

"Thank you." Frea raised a brow in question wondering what he was up to. Lore never went out of his way for people unless he wanted something.

"We're going shopping and to enjoy the sites. Get dressed"

Frea snapped around "Since when did you start getting all touristy?"

"I promised you a good time didn't I? Or was it your plan to stay in our room all day and sleep. Not that I'd mind- my bed companion was quite warm." Lore winked.

Frea's chewed her lip "I'm gonna go get dressed" pivoting quickly toward the bathroom. Seconds later she came jogging back, her face pink in embarrassment.

"Forgot my clothes" Grabbing them and hustling back to the bathroom before he could make a sarcastic comment. Lore merely grinned; this would be too easy.

* * *

><p>Lore smirked at the occasional observer who decided it appropriate to stare at them. There clothing was quite homely and simple compared too many of those around them in elaborate and finely decorated outfits.<p>

Frea seemed oblivious to their scrutiny as she nibbled her dessert- although it had cleverly disguised itself as breakfast; with only what one could assume a crepe like wrapping to make it seem like it was an appropriate morning food. Looking with pleasure over her surroundings; Frea was pleased, therefore he was pleased and he would not pick a fight with the occasional rude prick who might stare at them for too long. Even if he did find prolonged eye contact a direct challenge to his authority.

Having come to the conclusion that he wanted her and had settled all conflict in his mind concerning his feelings- this now left room for his new task of treating her as a partner worthy of him was meant to be treated. It was true, Lore was a being of extremes but it suited him well.

"So, where are we going?" Frea's mouth still stuffed with food.

"Shopping" Lore grinned- hesitating to lick the cream from the corner of her mouth, instead allowing Frea to wipe it casually from her lip herself.

"Come on, seriously?! Where are we going? You've been kind of secretive and odd today-also might I add, very well behaved...which of course concerns me even more." Frea raised a brow, her gaze probing him for answers to the sudden change in his behavior.

"I just told you. We're going shopping. You look like crap in that clothing" Lore snorted a bit in exacerbation.

Frea sneered at him "Sorry, I've been a little preoccupied. You know...getting food, avoiding gangs, trying to find a warm place to sleep. Excuse me if my priority wasn't finding nice clothing to wear so you're not embarrassed to be seen with me. And look at you; you're not exactly dressed like a model."

"I dress like this to keep the ladies off me." Lore crossed his arms and gave her a humorous chuckle.

"Yeah right!" Frea gave him a light shove.

Lore reached out quick as a flash; Frea gasped as he grabbed her wrist and took a giant mouthful of her treat. "HEY!" Frea exclaimed in dismay. A few pedestrians glanced over at her surprised cry.

"Ha!" Lore cried in victory, his mouth full of whipped cream and strawberry slurring his ability to speak properly. Letting go of her wrist, Frea immediately went to inspect the damage to her dessert. Sighing heavily and putting a hand on her hip in her angry pose. Lore grinned at her and her put upon expression.

"Are you finished acting like a child?"

Lore smirked and nodded, tucking her arm back in his.

"You better get me another one later. I hope you didn't get any of your toxic boy germs all over this now." Frea chastised him in good humor.

"Do you like seafood?" Lore mumbled his mouth still full.

"What?"

Opening his mouth widely and showing her the mangled and chewed bits of her dessert "See food! BLAH"

Frea's nose crinkled in disgust and smacking him across the chest "Oh MY GOD! Disgusting! You're such a boy!"

"My Mother never found that joke very funny either- my father however found it hilarious…of course he taught it to me." Lore chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to buy me any clothes. I'm just your traveling companion." Frea sighed in irritation even though she was being fitted for some decent hiking shoes. She enjoyed nice clothing- she just never had any and she always found the shopping process to be a bit boring and the flush of anxiety at not having the funds available made buying anything a bit panicky for her.<p>

"I am well aware I don't have to do anything. What I care about is; how you are supposed to keep up with me in your mangled shoes? I thought chicks liked shopping and junk like that?" Lore toyed with one of her old shoes, flipping the detaching sole and sticking a finger through a hole in the toe area.

"That's an unfair stereotype about chicks- I heard they much prefer eating seed and attempting to cross roads, not shopping." Frea smiled; the shopkeeper assisting her looked at them in amusement.

"That joke was lame" The shopkeeper mumbled

"Oh shut up and fit my shoes"

"If you're going to be traveling with me, you need to start wearing something other than those rags you call clothes. I'll have you know I am able to afford nice things." Lore smirked his usual grin of superiority at her; Frea however remained un-phased by it.

"You'd never know it from the clothing you wear" Frea gripped. The service man snorted a bit in a laugh but Lore silenced him with a glare.

"I do have nice things in my closet- you be surprised what sort of things people pay me with. I just never have a reason to wear them thank you very much; what use is a suit when you're traveling through space. You needed new stuff as some point anyway and I'm getting tired of seeing you lounging around my ship in either nurse's scrubs or your nasty street clothes. No telling what's living in them." Lore's cheek and eye twitched.

"A suit, oh really. I'm going to have to find an excuse for you to wear it." Frea grinned, she knew he did that unusual tick only when he was severely annoyed and close to snapping. Anyone else should have seen that as a warning sign but to her it merely meant she'd gotten him flustered and irritated.

"Alright, if you want to dress me up I won't complain- unless there's a gold bikini involved then I'm out"

"Dammit- that's exactly what I got you" Lore grinned and nudged her.

"Aren't you the cheeky boy? Course I'd like to see you in a pair of those boxer briefs over their" She teased and wiggled her brows and he grinned wickedly.

"Play your cards right and you might" Lore purred and watched in delight as she immediately blushed bright red and covered her face in embarrassment. He loved when that happened.

"Let's go to the store down the street after this."

"Dear god! What about the art museum?" Frea slouched back in her chair dramatically.

Lore leaned down to the man who'd been fitting her for the past 45 minutes and whispered. "You better pack those up before she losses it."

"I just wanted to see the sites" Frea whined

* * *

><p>"Why are you being so weird today? Frea sighed in a lounge chair outside the hotel by the luxurious pool. Lore settled nearby. Frea had started feeling faint and they'd come back to the hotel and taken a seat so she could rest.<p>

They had been having such a fun, beautiful day, that she'd felt awful she'd interrupted there time together by not feeling well. Lore never showed any irritation though but instead seemed quite concerned.

Being an android he never felt tired and even though he had wanted to show her so many more of the many beautiful sites; like the museum of art and history- he was more upset she didn't feel well.

Frea had gone pale and had felt light headed about halfway through their day together. She had given a little gasp when he'd swept her up into his arms and carried her back to the hotel.

Arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his strong shoulder, Frea had felt herself blushing furiously the whole way back- she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She'd wanted to get this close to him during the day and today she'd been given the opportunity.

Even before she'd nearly fainted, Lore had been affectionate all day; having brushed her hand several times as if he had intended to hold it but had changed his mind. They have playfully joked with each other, but never once had he been rude to her.

Frea took a sip of her tea in an attempt to settle her upset stomach as she slowly started to feel less woozy. Sighing deeply they sat there silently together for a long time; enjoying each others company. Suddenly she felt a warm, gentle touch on her arm. Frea's heart ached and a soft sigh escaped her throat again as she was met with a gentle, golden eyed gaze.

Lore knew what he was doing and was trying his hardest to win her. Today he had shown her how good a partner he could be and when she'd felt ill, he quickly seize that opportunity to show her how well he would take care of her by quickly comforting her and carrying her to the hotel to rest. Lore had felt confident in his actions when he felt her respond to his touch immediately and it made him feel good to protect her.

"I've come to an important decision." Lore leaned over and grabbed her legs, setting them on his lap as he started to take off her shoes. Frea barely heard him; her brain became foggy making it hard to keep up her façade of control. This must be some dream- a delusion her brain had concocted because of her feelings for him. Perhaps she had actually fainted and hit her head on the concrete and was passed out.

Frea leaned back in her chair and gave him a slight, confused look at his actions as he carefully set her shoes aside and started to rub her aching feet.

"Really? What?" Frea sighed in appreciation at his actions on her sore feet. The feelings she'd had for him now coming out full force- her head all a haze and pink tinge to her cheeks. The feelings racing through her making her feel giddy like a teenage girl with her first crush. Frea tried desperately to maintain her composure.

"I've decided to keep you." Lore answered simply. His answer was egotistical as always, but his gaze was still gentle and loving.

"What?" Frea mumbled in confusion and surprise, wondering if she had heard him correctly. She was still thoroughly enjoying the attention of his thumbs massaging into her tender soles however.

"I am going to keep you and take care of you."

Frea's eyes narrowed suddenly, "Excuse me?!" a woman nearby jumped in her seat from Frea's shout.

"I'm not a pet!" Frea's eyes flashed in anger and she went to pull away from him and sit up. Lore shushed her softly and gently pushed her back to lie back again and let him continue his ministrations. "Settle down or you'll get dizzy again."

Frea complied with him, but continued to remain stiff and angry- her affection for him temporarily forgotten.

"That's not what I meant. I've decided to keep you as my partner, girlfriend, mate; whatever you'd like to call it. I want to be there for you. You'd like that wouldn't you? You seem to care for me as I do for you. I will provide for you and keep you safe. " Lore's face showed no emotion. In fact he seemed quite confident that she wouldn't turn him down. To say she was speechless and shocked was an understatement. It took her a long time to find her voice.

"I-I-I seriously- didn't think anyone would be so forth coming about such a topic...this isn't a joke is it? Because it's not funny- What brought this on anyway? Just a few months ago you said you hated me. Given, I knew you were joking- but still. I don't understand?" Frea's eyes stared at him.

"I did, but not anymore. You're unique; I want you too be with me. Why waste more time with useless words when we could just get to the best part." Lore gave a confident smile.

Frea's hand rubbed her eyes in frustration. This was what she had wanted. But now, confronted with the opportunity to have the affection she'd long for from him, she found herself wary. Lore had a deeper place in her heart than any other. Her heart would break if this was some cruel joke and she was simply trying to protect herself. Although he seemed quite honest in what he was saying- although he was lacking in traditional courting and was wasting no time in getting to the point of his feelings.

"This is so confusing." Frea mumbled

Lore smiled, sliding closer too her, and she gulped as she felt her body respond to his presence. Lore's face leaned near her neck and took a deep breath of her scent. "You smell exceptionally lovely today". Frea bit down hard the inside of her lip, the pain helped prevent herself from learning forward. She wanted to kiss him so badly. To pull him as close as they had last night and simply hold each other. Instead she hardened her face to him.

"Don't change the subject" Frea scolded him

Lore pulled back and gave a grin; he knew his effect on her and was determined to use it to his advantage. "Now that we've become a couple. What do you want to do tomorrow? Or we could always take off and cause trouble somewhere else." Lore gave her a wink.

"A couple?"

"You don't want me?" Lore hid it, but the idea that he was being rejected stung. He gave no sign to this though. Why would she reject him when she so obviously seemed attracted to him. Perhaps she couldn't get over the fact he was a machine.

"I want you; in fact, I find you very attractive but I just think this is very sudden and we haven't really thought this through." Frea leaned closer to him and studied his face for traces of lying. Lore smirked and moved a bit closer; cocking his head to the side- for a split second, she almost thought he was making a move to kiss her again. Frea however would not be drawn into his game and she scowled at him in malcontent.

"After careful deliberation I have concluded through serious study of my emotional feelings on the subject, and have found that I enjoy your company, and I want you to stay with me and be my mate. I thought I was being very clear before as to my intentions?"

"You are one strange android indeed." Frea pulled her legs off his lap, a confused and humorous look drawn across her feature as if she thought he were pulling a joke on her and needed to distance herself a little. It was hard for her to believe someone would come out and simply admit their feelings for her without it being some sort of ruse.

"You don't trust me. You think I'm lying." Lore smiled reaching over to take hold of her smaller hand in his gentle, affectionate hold; entangling his fingers in hers. Frea looked over at him- the action surprised her. In all the time she'd known him he'd never shown any physical real affection to her and he had always kept a respectable distance.

Frea avoided his gaze and turned away- she appeared to be trying very hard to seem disgruntled. However, she didn't pull away from him and allowed him to continue holding her hand. "You don't exactly have a sparkling record when it comes to telling the truth."

Lore resisted a sigh; he didn't want her to think he was upset with her. He could tell she was going to be more sensitive and untrusting than he'd first thought. "Please- just stay with me and let me take care of you. Please" Lore's voice was surprisingly soft and it stunned her with its absolute sincerity.

Frea's slightly widened gaze and he could see her bitterness and suspicion disappearing- "Please?"

A gentle gaze came upon her features as she came to terms with his confession for what it truly was. Lore was being absolutely serious.

"Ok."

Lore smiled slightly "Pardon?"- he'd heard her just fine, but he wanted her to say it louder to confirm it.

"I-I'll be with you." Frea stammered slightly, but gave a hesitant and heavily, embarrassed smile. Lore returned this with a large grin causing her to give a nervous laugh.

"Don't look at me like that." Frea flustered and turned away from him, pretending to look at the pool- however giving him a soft looks out the corner of her eye.

Lore smiled at her before learning over and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Even at such a simple action, she gave an amorous sigh at his attention. It was a sound he hoped he'd be able to hear from her for a very long time.


	5. Authors Note 2

I'm sorry this is another authors note but I just wanted you all know that I haven't abandoned the story. Shortly after my last author note concerning updates I had some problems. My computer stopped working and had to be fixed, my car broke down and is still being fixed, my rabbit died, I had to work on the makeup for the theater production and then I got sick. Crazy stuffs been going down and I'm happy you are all so patient and I promise that updates are coming. I have written more but I am currently transferring them from notebooks to my computer.

Here's the info for the following stories:

All You Need Is Love

~5 New Chapters being written from paper to computer and being corrected -Sectioning for different times to prevent confusion in story.

Love Me Dead

~Revision and Rewrite of previous chapters to correct issues in timeline and readability.  
>~7 New chapters being corrected<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia

AN: I think all the romance books I've been reading are finally getting to me, either way- I regret nothing!

'As Lover's Go' by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 "As Lover's Go"<p>

Frea's mind had been in turmoil since Lore's confession. Although it had been exactly what she wanted to hear and was at first happy to finally have her own feelings told. She still wasn't sure what to think. Was he serious or was he simply being manipulative?

Frea was suspicious by nature given her experience with men in the past but she couldn't help but think him truly sincere- Frea would however continue to tread cautiously and continual thought had brought made her more tense and on edge as she suspecting him of ulterior motives.

She always managed to fall in with bad men and Lore was no saint. He had come to mean more to her than any other person in her life besides her father. After her fathers death, she had fallen into a long line of relationships and friendships with people who had no interest in her welfare or happiness and who used and abused her- Frea had promised herself after she was nearly beaten to death by a person who was supposed to care for her that she would protect herself and wouldn't depend on anyone else. Perhaps she was simply falling into old ways?

Frea walked over to the closet, opening the door and cocked her head- a sudden empty place where her clothing and shoes had once been.

"Lore, where are my old things?"

Lore didn't look at her "I got rid of them"

Frea's jaw tensed and she felt her resolve crumbling to keep it together. "Lore, you have no right to throw my things away without asking. I wouldn't do that to you. Stay away from my stuff!"

Gold eyes met hers- a blank expression on his face as if he hadn't understood her "They were old, you weren't going to wear them anymore. I just saved time and got rid of them for you."

True, she didn't need them anymore since she had new clothing, but that wasn't the point. He needed to say away from her things. They were all she had and she wouldn't have him all of a sudden deciding to dominate everything and decide what she was keeping and what she was getting rid of just because they were starting a relationship.

"You're not getting it. The point is, you didn't ask. If I just got into your things and started chucking stuff away you'd get pissed wouldn't you...Wouldn't you?!" Frea hissed in anger. Her movement frenzied and erratic, like a caged animal.

"Oh, I've heard of this and there's a reference in my programming of picking fights that have nothing to do with the real situation that bothers you. Couples often do this. So, what is the underlying issue?" Lore smiled at her as if the anticipation at having a lovers spat so soon after admitting his feelings was exciting. Getting up and striding over quickly, moving into her personal space. Frea took a step back a bit uncomfortable at the closeness but continued to glare daggers at him.

"I am pissed about you throwing my old things away. Next time you want to throw something away of mine, ask first and we're not a couple!" Frea growled and quickly stalked away and to the other side of the room to get away from him. Immediately busying herself by smoothing the delicate fabric on a nearby chair.

Lore didn't understand what was going on, he really didn't. He really didn't understand why there was an issue. The old clothes were destined for disposal anyway since she had a new wardrobe and he couldn't imagine why she'd quickly come into a poor mood with him. It had happened shortly after he'd told Frea he'd decided to keep her. Maybe it was his choice of wording that offended her and angered her?

"This is about earlier?" Lore's brows were scrunched; a perplexed expression lined his face.

"Just forget about it. Your right- I was going to throw my old stuff away but next time please ask" Frea didn't look up nor address the subject and Lore could see her forcing a pleasant expression indicating she was shutting down and closing off her feelings. Frea walked away again, this time attempting to appear busy by organizing the stuff on the vanity.

"Ohhhh so this is about that. Why not just say so?" A smirk spread across his face, his usual egotistically manner coming back to him. Lore moved closer but took a seat at a respectable distance from her since she seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't want to get into a fight." Frea mumbled uncomfortably, taking deep breaths.

"We never fight, we debated loudly. There's a difference." Lore chuckled but he merely received a cold glace from Frea. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

Lore raised a brow and sighed. He'd be upset if he'd opened up to her and find out she didn't like him like he liked her. Although, he got the impression that this had something to do with a deeper problem she'd been dealing with for awhile now. Frea seemed uncomfortable now, almost angry as when he met her and Lore felt he'd lost some of her trust. Why would that happen, usually settling and deciding to become a couple put people in a better mood? From his files he found it usually lead to the 'Honey Moon' period where you think the other person can do no wrong and are hopelessly infatuated with them. This was nothing like what he'd expected. He'd assume a lot more kissing would have resulted from his confession not screaming.

"You humans are very confusing." Lore gave a bitter laugh, his cheek eye twitched and his jaw clenched. He was irritated and for the first time, Frea felt worried as to his reaction. Lore must have caught her look and it hurt him for her to look at him with any sort of fear.

"What's wrong? Tell me, I'm not a mind reader, you have to tell me." Lore spoke gently, hoping to soothe her.

"Fine! What's wrong is I thought you were my friend but you're trying to use and manipulate me just like everyone else has. Your not really interested in me or my feelings, you just want to know what you can get out of it and I'll tell you this. I am not going to stand for it!"

Lore's face suddenly became cold and hard. He's body tightened and his spine straighten. "You think I'm using you?" his voice was icy.

"You're a professional manipulator and your proud of it. I just thought that you wouldn't do the same to me since I was a friend but I guess I was mistaken. You saw I was attracted to you and liked you and now you're trying to use that against me!"

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine! And by the way, I'm not using you. I actually like you, forgive me for not being like a human and taking forever to tell you. You appeared to be attracted to me and liked me. Since the feelings were mutual I felt I could go ahead and tell you and we could move on with our lives together. What you probably know about me Frea is that once I figure out what I want then I figure out how to get it and I want you."

Lore jumped a little in surprised when she took a seat on the bed, turn away from him and let loose a gut wrenching sob. Lore cocked his head and moved closer but she turned away, her face covered. "Your crying...why are you crying?"

"Don't look" She mumbled and waved him off at first and it wasn't for several seconds of staring at her intently that she finally spoke.

"I feel so ridiculous. I'm just tired of people hurting me and me letting them. What is wrong with me?" Frea growled but it came out hoarse.

"There's nothing wrong with you; and I happen to adore how ridiculous you are." Lore comforted her gently.

"I'm not good with relationships- friendship or romantic. I'm not going to even pretend I am. But I can assure you I'm not lying. I want you." Lore cocked is head and moved his face closer to inspect her. Her hands still covering her face, she seemed almost childlike and fragile. "Can you forgive me for being abrupt and saying I like you?"

A almost snort of a laugh came from the still softly crying female before him. Lore had been right, this wasn't exactly all about him but his little admission earlier had been the last straw that finally broke her down and brought out deep seeded feelings she'd felt for a long time but had never been comfortable enough to express. The only thing that brought him some assurance now was that she felt safe enough to express herself in front of him.

"I know what it's like to be manipulated and used. People see me; see that I'm ravishly handsome" Frea snorted in another laugh and he smirked "Then they find out I'm an android. Suddenly, anything they want to do to me is suddenly ok. I'm not human, I'm not sentient, and I have no soul. To them, I become something that was made to be used so what they want to do is acceptable and justifiable. We're more alike than unalike and I really do care for you… I'm sorry I threw your things away. "

"I'm so tired" Frea mumbled in a soft forlorn voice with a deep sigh. So sad and exhausted as if that simple phrase had expressed every horrible, depressive and sad event that had happened to her; as if the pressure through all those years had finally become too much to bear and she had finally felt safe enough to let those feelings overcome her. He admired her ability to have an emotional breakdown and release the frustration. Frea rubbed her hand across her brow and Lore felt the unusual emotion of sympathy wash through him. She needed him like he needed her.

"...you have to promise me something."

Frea uncovered her face and wiped her eyes, pulling her sweaty hair out of her face and trying to compose herself. Her face was red as well as her eyes. She gave a heavy snuff of her nose. Lore observed with humor that Frea was NOT a pretty crier. No single tear glistening down her cheek like those romantic movies.

"What?" she mumbled softly, her voice cracking.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want them getting into there minds that I'm sensitive or any of that junk. I have a reputation to protect." He teased gently

Frea smiled a bit and Lore sat close to her then pulled her close against his chest and into his strong arms- he felt her sigh contently but said nothing. Lore grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and reached out and starting wiping the moisture from her face like a Father might a child. He followed this up by putting the tissue to her nose.

"Blow" Lore commanded and Frea complied, too tired to argue or make a sarcastic comment. Holding her against his warm chest and cradling her against him. She didn't struggle or tense.

Stroking her damp hair off her forehead, and finding it sticky with sweat and tears. Lore looked her over with soft gold eyes and Frea saw the love in his gaze. Frea astonish at his kindness as he reached a warm hand up to cradle it against her cheek. Wiping tears gently away with his thumb.

"The sons of the Prophet are brave men and bold and quite unaccustomed to fear, but the bravest by far in the ranks of the Shah, Was Abdul Abulbul Amir. If you wanted a man to encourage the van, or harass the foe from the rear, Storm fort or redoubt, you had only to shout for Abdul Abulbul Amir." Lore's calming voice sung to her and she couldn't help but smile softly.

"Where did you learn that?" Frea lay her head against his chest. Pulling her flush against him, he smiled softly nuzzling into her neck and breathing her scent in with a contented breath before he pulled away reluctantly.

"It's what my mother use to sing to me when I was sad."

Her lip quivered again and a couple tears leaked out. "Oh god" wiping her eyes "What is wrong with me? I'm such an idiot" she chuckled softly

Stroking her arm with soft caresses as he continued to hold her close as he gave her a kind smile and she felt embarrassed slightly at being the focus of his gentle attentions. "Yes you are- and so am I. How about we be two fantastic idiots in love?"

This made her chuckle slightly and he thrilled when she cuddled closer against him placing a hand behind his neck as he felt her fingers stroke lazily along his skin sending chills through his spine. Frea's face settled into his shoulder and her breath prickled along his neck, exciting him. Frea placed a hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb gently across his pale lips. He never wanted to kiss anyone more. Lore could see the adoration and love in her gaze as she stroked his pale lips. He'd never seen that sort of affection directed towards him and he had an enormous need for affection, and a terrible need to give it.

Lore didn't realize when, but her soft breath now tickled across his lips as his own barely hovered over hers. When had he moved closer? When had her hands started caressing in his hair? The sound of her fragile human heart pattered like a scared rabbit to his sensitive ears. Frea's soft skin was suddenly hot to the touch and the closeness irresistible and he look forward to many days ahead when he could touch her.

Brushing Frea's delicate lips with his thumb as she had him, she gently parted her lips to let a soft sigh escape her mouth. Leaning forward, barely brushed his firm lips back and forth over hers, tantalizing and creating a hitch in her breath and shiver down her spine that caught her breath and created an ache in her she'd never experienced. Lore became distinctly aware of his own artificial heart hammering against his chest and the flush of goose bumps against her skin. The haze in her mind was nothing she had ever felt and the loving touch of his lips that had yet to kiss her, but caressed around her own.

A large pale hand cradled behind her head as he finally brushed her lips in a loving kiss like nothing she'd ever experienced and quickly heated by his expert touch. Frea barely felt her dizzied head hit the pillow below her and the whimper of ecstasy she barely recognized as her own as his kisses claimed her lips and along her neck. The tingling and shudder from his touch from his new position laid over her. His hard body press into her as she felt his tongue plunge and stroke against her own. Acutely aware of his other arm now wrapped around between her waist and the bed, pulling her firmly against his muscular body.

Lore felt a rush of love at the little mewls of pleasure she made at his touch as his fingers trailed down her neck, along her side and rest just above her breast. To know he was giving her enjoyment brought him delight. Although it was hard for him to contain himself when he felt her buck her hips up into him and became increasingly aware of his beginning erection. He wouldn't be able to control himself if he allowed things to continue and he had promised himself he wouldn't take things any further until he was sure she trusted him. Otherwise he would have gladly taken her then and there and shown her just how experienced his programming was, leaving her gasping for more. Especially when he felt her slender hand reach to his pants and he caught her wrist with lighting reflexes making her gasp.

Lore pulled away from her and gave a grunt of self pity. "No." his voice was husky and a part of him was kicking himself. She would let him have his way with her, but she wasn't just some girl to release tension with, he wanted to assure her he loved her and wanted to make love to her instead of rut her out of lust and for that, he would need to wait.

Frea met him with a hurt gaze but said nothing. He caught her expression and gave her a reassuring smile, tracing a finger along her jaw line. "I want to wait and do this properly. Not now and not like this."

This seemed to reassure her and he took that opportunity to pull away from her needy body that tempted him. "I understand." Frea sighed softly, sitting up and adjusting her shifted clothing shakily. She respected him for holding back now that she understood he wasn't rejecting her. Lore grinned when he caught the shy blush across her face as she ran a hand through her tousled hair.

"I'm going to go take a bath." Frea announced suddenly and hurriedly got up- Grabbing a change of clothing and heading quickly towards the bathroom.

"That's a good idea." Lore didn't realize his voice mirrored her exacerbated hoarseness in her tone. He waited until he heard the door shut behind her before he let out a deep breath, trying to calm his lust for her. Hearing the gentle rustle of clothing and realizing he could hear her undressing for her bath made him grit in annoyance as he felt himself hardened completely. Lore growled out a curse to his creator. He had to get out of the room.

* * *

><p>Frea was asleep by the time he'd gotten back and immediately felt bad for having abandoned her, but his sanity had required him to leave for a walk lest he allow his lust to spur him to take her. One of the problems with his programming was that once that switch was started that prepared his body for sex, it was almost impossible to stop and reverse the effect.<p>

As he started to remove his boots, setting them next to his jacket he'd left behind in his walk and crawled into bed next to her. He hoped she didn't think he'd left because of her, or that he'd been unfaithful given how they'd left each other.

Pulling the covers and tucking them around her better before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him and nuzzling into her neck- the scent of her freshly washed hair tickled his nose pleasantly. Lore smiled softly when she left out a sigh of contentment and leaned against him and continued snoring. He didn't need to sleep but that wouldn't stop him from lying next to her and loving her every second while she slept.

* * *

><p>Holding the unusual, old style postcard that had just been delivered. Mr. Anderson stared at it in confusion before walking into his home.<p>

"Honey, why did we get a 'Wish you were here' postcard from Tri Alpha? And who is L. Soong?"


	7. Chapter 6

Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia

AN: Thanks for being patient through my illness and computer issues. I realized I've been neglecting a major part of my story. Even the more well known criminal couples in history had viciousness to them. You get a cookie if you catch the South Park reference. Please let me know if there are any major mistakes and I will fix them ASAP. Polite, constructive reviews are greatly appreciated.

'Broken' by Seether

* * *

><p>Chapter Six "Broken"<p>

"GO TO WARP! GO TO WARP NOW!" Frea had ahold of the back of his pilots chair in a white knuckle grip and was shaking it.

"YOUR YELLING ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! STOP SHAKING MY CHAIR!" Lore batted her hands away before letting his pale hands flash over the controls with a blurring speed. The engines gave a pathetic groan. The grates below their feet shook and a slight smell of something burning had started to waft down the hallways. It would have gone unnoticed in a larger vessel, but to their little one, it was starting to smell the equivalent to burnt rotten eggs.

The Klingon ship in front of them continued sending transmissions through to them demanding they surrender to a search. Lore had done hundreds of passages through this portion of Klingon space and at times when he was actually transporting illegal goods. In fact, he had picked this particular portion to pass through because of how quiet and undisturbed it was. Rarely were ships about and it gave him an excellent opportunity to slip over the border and quickly through their territory without incident or flight plans. Not so luckily today and unfortunately he found the most egotistical, unreasonable, angry Klingon of the Empire- was that even possible?

"Clear those damn transmissions" Lore growled as he blocked another message saying telling them angrily that if they did not answer they'd fire on them immediately- Klingon's; so overdramatic.

Surrender was out of the question, Lore was a wanted man and if he was arrested then the Klingon's had the right to try him and convict him since he was in their section of space. They were notoriously harsh and unreasonable. Being immortal didn't help considering they would surely give him a life sentence in order to take advantage of his android strength as slave labor.

Frea of course would be charged as an accessory to his crimes and sent off to one of there slave mining colonies, that is if they didn't pull her old record from her homeworld and the long list of crimes and court violations she had. She'd be in about as deep shit as Lore and it was one thing for him to be at threat, but a whole other matter entirely for them to be hostile towards her- which was completely unacceptable. What a wonderful opportunity for the ship engine to die. Cursing silently to himself at every god in every religion, a few he made up and of course - for his deepest misfortunes.

"Damn Klingon's they always go to the most drastic actions and think they own everything they view. Bloody savages, it's incredible they even managed space travel with how dense there species is. Dumber than humans" Lore cursed, Frea was ignoring him and breathing heavily as she tried to block the subspace messages coming through. To distracted to scold his insult of her species.

The engine gave another groan, sounding distinctly like a dying beast and another waft of rotten eggs joined it- in the ships reminder that they weren't going anywhere.

"AHHHH Start you piece of shit!" Frea pounded her fists against the console in desperate aggravation as she worked along the console.

"Very good, hitting it always helps. Maybe you should try a hammer next" Lore snarked

"Shut the fuck up!" Frea gave a hissed through clenched teeth. Her finger tips rubbing together gently with a slight redness from hitting the hard surface.

"Try and talk to them a moment and stall them. Make something up to distract them. Just keep them busy while I go in the back and see what's wrong. Maybe if we're lucky they'll kill us instead of board our ship." Lore sighed angrily, his cheek twitched in annoyance. Frea gave him a sudden startled look as if he was abandoning her but it quickly covered to a deep seriousness.

Getting out of his Captain's chair and heading into the back. Frea took his seat, trying to figure out what she'd use as an excuse she'd give for their situation. Frea knew what Klingon's were like. Charm didn't work on them and they were severely hot tempered. They used honor and courage as an excuse to bully and take peoples rights away.

She could usually talk herself out of a situation. Unfortunately, Klingon's proved to be more difficult the more polite you were to them. They understood only the way of force. Which is probably why they were often chastised weakly by the federation whenever they blew up or harassed everyone they came across. It was sort of a 'boys will be boys attitude' it seemed.

Lore's feet thumped against the grate floor as he ran to the back of the ship. He was going to kill the fucker that sold him that bad part. Damn Ferengi, he'd cut his fucking ears off and send them by mail to his family wrapped in a bow. The thought made him smile wickedly to himself.

Ripping open the door to the engine room since it hadn't opened fast enough to his liking and quickly beheld the catastrophe before him.

"Fuck!" Skittering to a halt across the vicious, coolant fluid that had leaked unto the floor and digging two pale arms into the mess of wires and connections glowing red with heat, He felt nothing. Feeling around deep for the regulator then closing a hand around it with his shoulder deep in the hot engine, he could feel the regulator was far hotter then normally. Yanking it loose and pressing the release valve to divert the cloud of toxic smoke from the room. Holding the glowing hot blue regulator, mutilated and melting as he inspected it briefly. It was faulty and it had caused a great deal of damage to his engine, which he knew was going to cost a fortune to fix. But for right now he needed to figure out how to simply get them going and out of Klingon space before he had a mental meltdown and had to track down that Ferengi to beat his ass.

Tossing the damaged part aside he ran to his nearby storage, 'the junk bin' Frea called it; full of bits and pieces of different things he obsessively collected. He'd have to jimmy rig something to get out of here. Lucky he was so brilliant and in no time he and his lovely gal would be speeding away from this mess.

Frea's hand shook nervously despite her attempt at being pleasant to the Captain of the Klingon ship. Of course it didn't matter; he was irate. Not just from his normal Klingon hostility but for the very fact she was human...and female. A weak, less intelligent being talking to he; a great Klingon captain. Frea rubbed her brow; he was a bloody captain of a border ship on an even sadder looking ship than Lore's. It was one step up from being a janitor yet he carried the title as if he were the Emperor himself. The wish to curse him out was tempting, if the fear of life under a Klingon prison warden hadn't made her hold her tongue.

She hoped Lore was going to hurry up. Frea wasn't sure she'd be able to keep him talking, changing the subject multiple times to something besides why they wouldn't prepare to be boarded. The Captain's patience was quickly disappearing. Compliments only seemed to work a bit but her talent for talking to anyone was no match for an arrogant, pissy Klingon with an arsenal of weaponry.

"Are you stupid girl! I have no time for this nonsense. We need to discuss what you're doing in Klingon space without a passenger list, without flight plan, sneaking across the border with what I might add in a ship that has been reported to belong to a known criminal. Speak!"

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." Rubbing her brow, Frea had taken to feigning ignorance since rationalization and flattery of his honor and prowess and a warrior hadn't worked, but at least it was giving Lore time and that's what mattered.

"Enough! We have been patient with you. Prepare to be boarded and taken into custody!"

"Son of a bitch!" Frea hissed under her breath

"What!"

Frea winced in panic "I said I have a bad itch." Covered lamely, remembering to hit the off button this time. Quickly getting up she ran to the back of the ship at full speed. Frea swore her feet barely touched the floor it seemed as she raced into the back of the ship.

"LORE! LORE! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY AND NOT THE SORT WE'D LIKE TO ENTERTAIN AND HAVE DINNER WITH!"

Screeching to a halt, Lore caught her before she rammed into him and swinging her around playfully. "Hello love" he smirked and winked as if they weren't in a dangerous and life threatening situation.

"He's unreasonable, irrational and ill-mannered. I simply can't divert his attention anymore. I hope you fixed our problem." Frea had a concerned brow raised and a flushed look to her cheeks as she huffed

"I am a genius after all. I've managed to figure out a way to at least get us out of here. Come my love!" Grabbing her hand he ran, practically dragging her behind him. "This is fabulous, exactly like a fairy tale. A roguish, and devilishly handsome prince saving his fair lady from a horde of dangerous beasties." Lore didn't catch Frea rolling her eyes.

"This is nothing like that! Would you at least attempt to be serious? You're such an idiot." Frea grumbled, she hated when he took situations like this so lightly.

"I'll have you know that this idiot" Lore pointed a long, pale finger at himself "-and his box of 'Junk' is going to save us from certain death!"

Slamming down into the captain's chair with force and spinning around in it playfully and pressing the buttons to send a message to the Klingon ship. He grin wild and insanely, seeming to take great glee in the turn of the situation in their favor and intending to rub it into his enemies faces.

"Hello there ladies and gents! Terribly sorry but we'll be unable to stick around. If I weren't in such a hurry I'd have a serious discussion with you about how rude you were to my partner. Tsk tsk most disrespectful. I hope you don't speak to your mother that way. Anyway, gotta run. Been nice chatting. Hit the com sweetheart, we're outta here."

Closing off the message Frea nearly passed out. She wanted to smack him and hoped he lived up to his word and really had fixed the problem otherwise they would be fucked a thousand times over with how much trouble they'd be in.

Lore must have caught her panicked expression. Sighing as his hands whipped across the sensors of the console. "Ye have so little faith in me grasshopper."

"Grasshopper?" Frea mumbled softly, earning her a look that Lore only reserved for times when he was completely annoyed with the stupidity of another person. "You don't know 'Grasshopper?'.

Suddenly the engines roared to life. Frea squealed in delight. "YES! HAHAHA! I adore you" quickly setting coordinates faster then she even knew she was capable of.

"Make it so #1" Lore's voice lowered to a deep accented male voice unlike his own. Frea raised a brow in amusement but was too excited to question him, they weren't going to die, why ruin it with a stupid question.

Speeding off and leaving a very confused Klingon vessel behind. Frea was still laughing in giddiness that she wasn't going to be little bits of debris floating in space. It would take another hour and 45 minutes before Frea felt she could relax. Then she grabbed Lore and gave him a big wet kiss, he was stunned.

"God, you're so cool!" Frea smacked her palm against the consol excitedly "Yes!" she laughed "Incredible, I love it!" Lore's grin widened broadly at her.

"What did you do?"

"I managed to give us burst of power to warp 9 for us to get out of there territory. Unfortunately our engines and life support is pretty burned out, mostly because of the over extension of power and we'll have to coast into orbit to our next destination."

Frea ran a hand through her hair in frustration but nodded.

"We're going to have to divert our little trip. I have a certain Ferengi I need to visit and we'll need to fix the ship before we go anywhere else." Lore his grin turning into a smirk that could have put the Cheshire cat to shame. He had something deeply wicked on his mind.

Frea smiled sarcastically "Oh really. I'm taking a guess that this certain; Ferengi is responsible for our problems just a moment ago."

"Quite correct and we're going to have to have a little talk"

"Well, let's go pay this fella a visit." Frea smiled in a sardonic manner

"Oh yes, let's. It will be nice for us to finally get to entertain someone." Lore returned the same smile

"Yes, I can make little cakes and tea. It'll be lovely" Laced her fingers together elegantly.

"You read my mind. I'm so happy we're in agreement in this. We truly are of the same mind, love." Lore kissed her on the cheek, an adorable smile plastered on his face which would have been adorable had a slight undertone of wickedness and hostility been the true cause.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH! Please- I swear I didn't know, I swear- Please don't drop me! "<p>

"Shut your mouth you mangy little gremlin." Frea growled "Drop him, Lore; I'm sick of watching him cry."

"Now, my love, be reasonable." Lore smiled at her before turning his attention to the Ferengi hanging upside down over the edge of the roof.

"You shouldn't have mouthed off to her like that. I may be the one dangling you off this building by your feet but my lady is way more dangerous than I." Lore grinned wickedly, his hands clamped easily around the ankles of the short Ferengi as it sobbed, tears running down his face as he pleaded for Lore to not simply let go and allow gravity to pull him to his death to ten stories down to the hard concrete. Lore loved moments like this, especially now that he had the woman he adored accompanying him and they were of like mind.

"Please, I didn't know it was faulty. I thought it was good. You know me Lore; I've always done good business with you, yes. It was an accident, it'll never happen again."

"Of course it'll never happen again, we're going to drop your ass off this building." His eyes shot to the furious woman standing nearby, arms crossed indignantly.

"NO, Miss, please no!"

"Miss! Oh, now I'm 'Miss' all of a sudden now that he's hanging from this building. Never mind calling me 'Bitch' and 'Cunt' earlier when I turned him down his proposition." Frea hissed, brows raised and hands braced on her hips and looked at Lore.

"I got angry, I didn't know you were with him- I mean my best customer; Lore." The Ferengi now regretted propositioning the female for sex and then yelling obscenities when she told him to go to hell. Little did he realize that she was with Lore; who had a bone to pick with him and became enraged at his words towards her.

"Well, as you can see I've remedied the situation and I'm sure he's very sorry for his harsh words to you and he will never speak that disrespectfully again to any woman." Lore spoke calmly and with resolve "Isn't that right Grok. You didn't mean what you said."

"No, I didn't mean it. I say things I don't mean. I'm stupid. Haha...please pull me up." His forced spiked tooth smile fell as he sobbed again. "If not for me, for my children" Grok grinning hopeful that he'd touched there hearts.

"You don't have children Grok" Lore raised a brow, unmissed.

"It was worth a try and I've like to be able to live long enough to have some!"

"Thank the Gods. For a second there I'd almost thought there'd be a female out there somewhere stupid enough to have sex with a disgusting little creature like you" Frea snarked and Lore chuckled.

"Now, You do remember I told you we were stalled right in the middle of Klingon territory, threatened to be boarded and almost killed and they spoke quite rudely to my partner and all because of that bad part you sold me. Now, I just want to come to some sort of understanding so this never happens again. What do you say? That sounds acceptable doesn't it love?" Lore winked at Frea.

Lore's tone hadn't risen the whole time they'd been tormenting the small Ferengi. When Grok had unknowingly insulted Lore's woman, Lore's cheek had merely twitched and in an instant the little alien found himself quickly in the steely grasp of a pale gold hand at his neck and his very pissed off girlfriend glaring nearby encouraging him to rip his head off. Today was not turning out to be a good day.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll give you 20% of your money back. Yes, very reasonable." Grok nodded and smiled exchanging a nervous glance between the two. Neither one seemed amused. Lore gaze met Frea's again and she gave a silent shake of the head. Lore loosened his grip, letting Grok's leg slide downward from his grasp, allowing the Ferengi to plumment just an inch more closer towards his death before tightening his grip to save him.

"MOST OF YOUR MONEY, MOST! BRAND NEW REPLACEMENT PART AT ONLY 40% COST!" The Ferengi squealed.

Lore sighed and shook his head. Frea's mouth was scrunched to the side in a snarky sort of amused, patronizing look.

"I hate dealing with Ferengi. So dishonest and thieving." Frea smirked.

Lore's eyes landed on the Ferengi's knowing how they hated being called such names, as if daring him to challenge her.

"I better just get this over with and let him go. He simply can't be reasoned with." Lore gave a deep sigh.

"Yes, very dishonest, very bad. I give you brand new part. You pick it out. No cost and I'll give you all your money back. It'll never happen again."

"Not good enough. That part damaged more of our engine room and for that you better come up with something better then what you're offering otherwise you better hope you die from the fall." Lore's woman snarled

Grok was hyperventilating. Lore was a dangerous machine, he knew this well. They'd done business together many times in the past but with the combination and company of this new girl. She simply egged on his vengeful, dangerous nature. The human saying of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.' fit this situation well. He was sure that with this dangerous duo, they could easily decide to kill him off if they so desired and no one would ever find his body...or at least not all of it.

"Money back, brand new part and replacement, complete fixing of damages. No problem, I can be reasonable. You're important costumers. After this we won't have any more problems. Only the best for you- You decide" Grok's heart thumped nearly out of his chest but he gaze his toothy salesmen grin again, but he was very close to wetting himself. Lacing his stubby fingers together as if to pray; Lore tightened his lips in thought and glanced at Frea who seemed very unamused with the whole ordeal and was looking at her fingernails.

Lore raised a brow at the little alien in amusement; his gold eyes twinkled in delight before giving another look at his companion. "What do you think beautiful?"

"If we kill him we won't have our money, nor will our engine be repaired. Have him take care of the damage and reimburse us our troubles and if he fucks up then I'll let you have as much fun with him as you please." Frea ended this last comment by smiling and giving Lore a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh" Lore grinned "She's such a good girl" The Ferengi however gulped heavily in terror.

* * *

><p>"Stooooop!" Frea squealed in surprise from her vulnerable spot on the bed and pulled away from Lore's warm torturous, tickling fingers, but to no avail.<p>

"Say it." Looking at her firmly but smiling wickedly, pushing his firm body harder against hers and into the mattress below.

"No!" Frea wailed reaching her hands up and trying to push him away but he held firm.

"Say it!" Lore's gold eyes showing a look of pretend warning.

"I like you" Frea laughed, but stilled when she felt Lore's fingers firm against her side in warning "Ok, I love you too."

Grinning madly Lore grinned in triumph "Good answer"

"I retract my statement on grounds of torture."

"Torture?" Lore questioned in humor, his head cocked sideways. Frea squealed as Lore grasped her shirt suddenly, pulling it up from her stomach and giving her a raspberry.

"Alright-Alright. Stop, I'll pee my pants. You've been at it for an hour. My ribs hurt I've been laughing so hard." Frea giggled

"It's your own fault. All I asked is for three little words" squeezing his forefinger and thumb together to emphasize and doing a sweet voice.

"Fine..." Pushing his head away with a slender hand against his forehead.

Lore did not budge despite her firm hand pressing to push him away and she finally gave up. Lore allowed a hand to linger on her soft exposed stomach, brushing his fingertips lightly against it. She wasn't a skinny waif anymore and her stomach was now curvy and soft to behold. Lore enjoyed the warmth and live feel of her skin, the softness beneath his finger tips as he traced across her skin, exploring her curves as she shuddered slightly under his gentle touch.

Frea sighed out softly and smiled at him as he leaned his head down to kiss her stomach gently with tender lips. Hearing her breath catch in her throat and her eyes fluttered closed; softly running his cheek along the plain of her belly and raining gentle kisses.

She would not willingly say she loved him. Despite what people thought of him; he was a man of deep emotion and her reluctants to tell him she adored him as much as he did her secretly upset him. He told her daily his feelings about her but she couldn't until he'd tickled her with such ferocity, too even bring herself to say it. That to him didn't mean it counted. Frea reserved herself when it came to admitting deep emotions. To him, she was special and he'd wait as long as was needed for her to open up for him.

"I love you" His warm breath whispered across her skin. Frea's brows frowned a bit, her lips quivered as if compelled by their own will to repeat the word to him. But she said nothing. Instead content to stay silent and smile warmly down at him as she ran a hand through his soft hair. Lore's eyes closed, his head resting against her stomach as she drew her hands through his hair and traced down his neck.

"I'm sorry Lore." Frea whispered so softly, no human could have heard her properly, however she knew well he'd heard, although he gave no notice of doing so.

Lore sighed softly against her as she felt him relax as she continued to pet his hair gently.

Suddenly without warning Lore's head shot up and his eyes went sharp. Frea gasp momentarily but sat up at looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong?" Frea whispered

"Someone's here." Lore leaned down and whispered softly in her ear. Jumping off the bed and gesturing for her to follow him. Frea didn't argue, his hearing was far better than a dogs and she knew better then to question his senses. He wouldn't have disrupted her affections unless it was absolutely important.

"No time to stall. Hurry."

Frea gasp suddenly as a humanoid shadow streaked quickly by the outside window to there room. Grabbing Lore's hand in surprise and pointing towards what had frightened her, he showed no look of surprise as if he'd known before she'd even known.

Her breath hitched when he without warning her grabbed her and drug her away, grabbing her bag in the other hand which luckily hadn't been unpacked. Frea looked at him in question. Lore didn't even seem to notice and quickly his face become devoid of expression.

Frowning when he sniffed deeply and in a quiet voice leaned down to her ear "Federation police are here." Then suddenly without warning he pulled her away and out of their room.

"How do you know?" Frea trotted behind him, her wrist in his steely grip and unless she'd be able to detach herself from it, there was no way she'd escape that grip and there was no way he was going to let it go.

"They all smell alike; Crammed into that ship with all that re-circulated, filtered air and little individual space. Before long you can't tell one scent from another. Also, they have a very distinct chemical smell." Frea smirked and looked at Lore's face, but he appeared quite serious.

The hallway was silent and still. Far more so than usual since this particular hotel received check in all day long given the amount of travel through this star system. It was apparent that the Federation Police had felt them 'Violent and dangerous' and wanted to reduce their risk of casualties by getting all of the guests out of the way. From Lore's tales he'd shared with her from his dealings with the Federation and most with consideration involving his brother- she could understand why they marked him a serious threat. Frea couldn't help but be amused in the knowledge that they thought that Lore would harm any of the innocent guests like some sort of animal...or Klingon.

Darting down the halls and down back stairs like a couple of rats. Frea could hear the pounding of boots overhead and down the halls they'd previously taken. She didn't dare talk for fear she'd cause them to be found. Also, Lore's sharp ears seemed to keep him several steps ahead of those that sought them. He could probably hear what they were saying; she wouldn't put it past him. Pulling them suddenly against a wall and into a doorway Lore grabbed her close. Pressing a finger to her lips but she wasn't about to speak but Lore seemed to sense what she wanted to say.

"I'm going to get us out. But there is a good chance they've confiscated the ship." Lore stopped suddenly, his head cocked as he listened a moment before continuing. "Are you willing to continue following me? Chances are good that if we're caught you will suffer terrible consequences for being with me. You can go now or if they catch us you can always say I took you against your will so they don't harm you."

"Lore!" Frea hissed in a surprised hissing whisper. "No, I will not leave you or lie so I can get away safely. I- care for you too much" Punching him hard in the chest but he didn't flinch. A slight smile spread on his face.

"I'll do whatever needs to be done to get us out then."

Going to drag her forward- she pulled him swiftly back as foot steps pattered down the halls surrounding them and coming their way. Lore cursed and the hand braced against the wall clenched, digging into the wall and crumbling it beneath his fingers. Gearing up to fight as he heard them start to be surrounded.

Lore turned to her when she nudged his arm. "upwards" she whispered to him and smiled as his confused expression turned to delight and realization at the entry hatch in the ceiling.

Helping hoist her up into the ceiling crawl-way before jumping up with her as easy as a panther into a tree. Frea then replaced the cover and they stilled as footsteps and voices rumbled directly where they had just been. A rattle of confusion at where they had gone and protected from scanners by the radiation of the machinery around them, they listened to the murmurs below. They waited a minute before the footsteps moved away. Taking her bag from Lore and hoisting it over her shoulder they crawled along ceiling duct system silently.

* * *

><p>Frea ran after Lore, her feet were wet and cold from the night dew on the grass and she shiver slightly from the chill. He seemed to sense this, because he swiftly drew her up in his arms and continued running.<p>

Having managed to sneak their way out without incident, out through ceiling, down a shaft, into the basement and out through storage. They'd raced towards their ship, their sanctuary; with all haste.

Being in situations like this made her feel absolutely helpless. On her homeworld, she knew and expected danger and knew the street and hiding places so she'd escape. It gave her a sense of confidence she didn't have on these unknown planets and with people who where far more dangerous then mere street thugs.

Lore was tense and in a dangerous mood. His eyes were cold and his face emotionless. He hadn't harmed her in his hurried attempts to keep her with him. But he seemed volatile.

It wasn't until they got to the ship, seemingly vacate and forgotten on the landing pad where they'd left it to be fixed, that her evaluation of his mood was shown true.

It was then that a Federation officer hiding nearby came out; pointing a phaser at them. Lore and Frea stilled momentarily, taking in the figure and he set her down to stand next to him, blocking her with his body.

The officer was but a boy; flush faced and barely fitting in his black uniform. His chest thin under the police badge and Frea couldn't help but think he looked like a child dressing up. He must have graduated early by the look of his age. The child was no threat and appeared terrified at being confronted by them even though he was the one armed. Maybe the other officers assumed they wouldn't make it this far, or perhaps the boy had made the decision to go it alone.

Lore kept his body in front of Frea even though she wanted to move away. He forced her to stay behind him as he led her around. The child merely pointed his weapon and trembled. Shoving Frea forward finally and towards the opening to the ship- she wanted to sigh in relief and reached to grab his hand and pull him towards her. Something appeared in Lore's eyes, something feral and instead of coming away with her; Lore step forward slowly towards the boy, like a lion aiming to take down its prey.

"Lore, come on. He's no threat. Leave him be and lets go." Frea urged firmly, but her words fell on deaf ears as Lore prowled towards him slowly. Silent and deadly, Lore cocked his head sharply and smiled darkly. The young officer could seem to sense the danger for he shook violently, nearly dropping his phaser as he stepped away. It was then that Lore did something she had never expected- when the boy back away, he tripped slightly on a pebble.

Frea barely had time to recognize what was happening and stop it as she rushed towards Lore but by then it was already over. A deafening snapping sound echoing in her ears before she'd even had a chance to raise her voice to call out to Lore. The officer dropped with a thud to the ground, his eyes still open from having died instantly. His throat crushed from when Lore had merely reached a hand out and broken his neck before either human had a chance to react.

Lore didn't even seem to notice and the quiet, almost absentness to his gaze unnerved and terrified to her core-yet excited her with a flush of power all the same. It was then that he gave a delighted smile, a smile that made her scream on the inside. Lore must have noticed this because he grabbed her up in his arms again and raced away into the ship before she'd even a chance to form her words.

Lore didn't speak until the door made a firm click as it latched and dropped her bag against the wall. "Bloody amateurs." he sneered softly, walking past her without acknowledgement and to the control room.

Frea felt herself shivered as soon as he was gone. She wasn't sure if it was strictly from the feelings of cold either or the first time she'd ever felt evil.


	8. Authors note-on temp hiatus

To all my readers,

I just wanted to say I really love your reviews, you are fantastic and you always keep me motivated. I originally started this fan fiction, expecting no support whatsoever and believed that I would eventually abandon it. I did not expect frequent readers.

I am not writing this to tell you I wont be updating, or that I'm abandoning the story. Absolutely NOT! I am however writing this to tell you the story is on a short hiatus while I deal with some more health issues. I am being tested for seizures and haven't had much time to write. I do have chapters in storage awaiting correction, but they will have to wait until I get my tests finished and I am given some sort of answers concerning these fainting episodes.

I am constantly thinking about new directions to take the story. These past couple chapters have just been a setup. From here I intend to hopefully explore some darker themes and more romance. I hope my fiction hasn't become too sappy and your kind suggestions are always welcome. I do check my reviews and messages, however new chapters aren't going to come until I am finished with my testing.

Thank you all for your support,

Live Long and Prosper,

~Antidaeophobia~


	9. Chapter 7

**Love Me Dead**

_by Antidaeophobia_

* * *

><p><strong>*Smut Warning this chapter*<strong>

AN: I want to thank everyone for their support. I'm on some new medication and am feeling much better. Here's the chapter I had, finally corrected and here for you to read. Will finish correcting the next one and finish the 9th chapter and make it available soon.

The stars are there on this chapter to indicate there are sexual themes. If you don't want to read the sexual stuff, I put a warning at the start and end of the section so you can skip through it.

I got the description of Lore's body based upon the DataLore episode (Am I the only one that wonders where Lore's junk is being kept in this pic and thinks 'Dick in a box') I don't think they'd thought fangirls would take the time to piece him together in their mind. Course I've taken some artistic license- I figure Noonien Soong would have wanted to make him as realistic and attractive as possible.

I suspect my romance novel marathon this week is greatly affecting my writing. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Maybe I'm just a horny bastard. Also, I am aware that Frea and Lore don't exactly have a healthy relationship. These past chapters have been a build up to the actual story. Your patience has been great.

'Carry On' by F.U.N.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<em> "Carry On"<em>

Lore gaze drifted to his silent companion. Frea barely spoken to him since they'd left hurriedly and just barely escaped capture. Since then, whenever she had spoken, it was short dull sentences. But it was better then the unnerving silence, which he wasn't use to, but what was worst was that she'd pulled away every time he'd attempted to kiss her and shied away from his touch.

"I know who reported us." Lore offered; they both knew, but it was conversation to fill the silence.

"Yeah" Frea replied softly. Lore's cheek twitched and his jaw ground a little at her short reply as her finger scratched along the console absentmindedly, her eyes turned downward blankly. Her silence had gone from annoying to just plain pissing him off.

"The Ferengi; He must have called the Federation police...probably once he saw the bill is my guess, which is most likely why our ship was fixed on time for us to escape."

"Uh-huh" Frea mumbled. Lore's cheek flinched again but he forced a pleasant tone.

"We probably got away because they didn't bother putting a tracker on us. I haven't seen any ships following us. They probably assumed we wouldn't get away. They were quite disorganized in my opinion. Those feds have such huge egos." Lore chuckled, then immediately scowled when Frea said nothing and made no motion she'd heard him.

"Will you talk to me dammit!" Lore suddenly shouted and immediately regretted it when Frea jumped and flinched in surprise. Lore's gazes soften immediately at having scared her and he looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry" Lore murmured

Standing up and shooting a furious look in his direction, and giving a kick to her chair for good measure before moving off and into the back of the ship.

Lore growled under his breath, burying his face in his palms and rubbing his brow. True he didn't have a headache, he wasn't capable of it, but his all too human programming made it a natural gesture.

Clicking several controls to set the ship on manual for awhile, he then depressively followed her into the back of the ship; now regretting having to deal with the consequences of his behavior. Lore hated being chastised for his behavior and he especially hated being made to feel bad. His temper often got the best of him.

"Frea? Freeea?" Lore singsonged pleasantly, hoping Frea would be able to read the apologetic tone in his voice and save him from what he was sure was an oncoming argument of epic proportions.

Trudging through the ship: through the empty living room and kitchen, past the med lab and towards the bedrooms. Giving a hesitant peek into her bedroom like a nervous animal and seeing her seated on her bed with her back to him. Lore took a deep breath, and then strutted in with confidence.

"Go away. I don't want to see you right now" Frea said firmly- seeing him in her peripheral, but she didn't turn around from her seat on her bed. She seemed to be distracting herself with organizing something on her antique tricorder and didn't pay him any mind. Organization, as Lore had learned, was her coping skill- a useful, almost Zen task she used to keep her emotions in check.

"I can stand behind you." Lore chipped humorously, then giving a sigh knowing he'd have to deal with this one way or another. "Frea I..." Lore groaned silently to himself in self pity.

Frea spun around suddenly in his direction "Shut up!" Lore blinked in surprise.

Lore hadn't meant to snap at her first of all, but he couldn't stand unnerving silences and he did have a furious temper. It had always been a problem with his parents, especially his mother, who had been terrified of it.

"I don't know why you're angry with me?" Lore's brows creased in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Lore!" Frea's eyes were cold.

"I'm not; I don't know why you're angry! I'm not a bloody mind reader and you women seem to have a knack for irrational anger!" Lore clenched his fist and then gave a ragged deep breath and then breathing out suddenly. Forcing a smile and attempting to stay calm.

"Irrational? You think my anger is irrational?" Frea glared, her jaw clenched, then turning away to ignore him yet again.

"I meant. You've been ignoring me since we escaped. I apologize for yelling- and yelling again-and that last time as well. Ok, Well, you get the point." Waving his hand in the air flippantly and giving a slight chuckle. "You get the picture."

Cocking his head in and grinning "Better yet my love. I'm just going to apologize right here and now for everything I've ever done wrong to you to make you angry, or feel ever insulted." Chuckling lightly and giving his best charming smile he could muster.

"So is that how you handle your apologies. Just throw everything against a wall and hope it sticks." Frea commented, a masked look to her face.

"Works with spaghetti" Lore grinned attempting to lighten her mood and but she didn't even blink. Lore sighed dramatically, walking over and heaving himself dramatically upon her bed with a giant thump.

"I'm sorry" Leaning over and cuddling into her back playfully. Rubbing his face into her side "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Frea flinched away.

"Stop it! Go away!"

Lore halted and looked at her in confusion. True, he had emotions, but he really didn't have much idea as to how to apologize to people. He didn't have much practice saying he was sorry since he rarely thought that people deserve it nor would his arrogance allow the utterance of the words. Usually a playful nature worked to lighten her mood and raise her spirits; and Lore had hoped that his humor would have put him back in her good books.

"You can't take me seriously can you?" Frea gave him a hurt expression and he frowned.

"I take you seriously. I just don't know why you're upset."

A look of realization dawned on her features and she stared at him. "You're not joking; you really have no clue as to why I've been upset? I thought you were simply avoiding the subject but you have no clue, do you?" Frea's expression turned to what one might akin to pity.

Lore eyes looked away in shame; he'd seen this look before. He knew it well and hated it every time. The look when people gave up on him; realized he was just a machine, an automaton with no soul- The poor puppet that didn't know any better.

Frea's gaze softened "That poor boy- he wasn't even a threat and you killed him."

He winced at the next expectant word from her lips _'Murderer, _but they never came.

"He was an innocent"

"There's no such thing as an innocent person- everyone has sins. He could have died 90yrs in the future or the next day without any action from me. Either way, he would have died. I did it to protect you and to protect us. I would kill anyone who wished to harm you." Lore gritted

"You scare me sometimes." Frea mumbled softly, immediately regretting she said so as she could practically see his heart breaking.

Lore felt no shame, not for the man child; but her disapproval hurt him far more, and her fear devastated him. He didn't want her to be afraid of him like everyone else. Lore wanted her to have complete trust in him, to feel safe, to submit to his care and most of all to love him.

"You wanted me to kill the Ferengi" Lore offered softly.

"I didn't think you would even if I had asked, but the child wasn't a threat. The boy was terrified of you and he was weak. He didn't even see it coming; he didn't have a chance- especially not against you." Frea hissed. Something about seeing the young officer and his fear had reminded her of when she was young and when she had been the prey of larger, more aggressive men.

"My love, I'm sorry. I didn't know that bothered you. Would you preferred he'd seen it coming?" Lore's face was still sad at her anger, but he was still confused as to her point. Frea's mouth thinned in disapproval and looked away.

Lore knew he could argue about this all day, he argued with everyone else. His mother had once said he'd outlive god just so he could have the final word. Lore felt no emotion for that man-child, and the boy was more armed than them.

The young officer could have fired and killed her, and he would have been commended for a job well done from his fellow Starfleet officers. In fact, Lore had hoped Frea would have commended him on protecting her and eliminating a witness to there escape.

Lore wasn't sorry and he had thoroughly enjoyed crushing the young officer's throat and feeling the vertebra crackle under his fingers. But, Lore wanted Frea's love above all else, and her affection, and for that, he would lie to her and admit error. Lore promised himself he would never kill another person out of pleasure in front of her again- without permission.

"I would never harm you, love. I'm sorry. In time, I hope you can forgive me." Lore realized how fake that sounded, but he did want her forgiveness, and he would keep her safe but he did not feel shame for what he did and his conscience didn't feel the slightest unease.

Lore could see her face soften and he felt his emotions perk excitedly at seeing her anger and sadness ease. What shame was there in lying if it had a positive outcome?

Setting a hand lightly against his face and then running her finger gently through his hair. Looking at his warm, golden eyes, she could almost forget what he was capable of.

"I care for you. I really do and I'm sure that you really do love me." Lore smiled widely and an eager look flashed in his eyes.

"Will you practice some restraint for me" Frea murmured. Part of her yelled that she was being an idiot; but she was an idiot in love and wasn't so ready to give Lore up.

"Absolutely!" Lore gave a cocky grin as he crawled over and lay on his back, putting his head on her lap. "Can you forgive me even though I don't deserve it- because I'm a ravishingly, handsome idiot."

"I forgive you, my idiot" Frea displayed no emotion as she pet his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead and she felt him sigh blissfully.

Lore closed his eyes, allowing her to pet his hair. "I will always protect you and know, I would do anything for you." and he smiled gently.

Frea's eyes snapped down at him, no longer feeling the anger she had, but an unusual emotion within her. It was hard for her to recognize this new budding feeling, but it she supposed this is what power felt like- power and lust.

* * *

><p>Frea couldn't sleep, a small part of her regretted her decision; the decision not to run far away from him, and the slight shame she felt for forgiving him so easily.<p>

However, there was the largest part of her that loved him more than she ever thought was possible and didn't want to leave. She refused to stray from him because of her foolish affection.

Frea glanced over at him where he slept next to her; Her protector and guardian- her object of affection.

Frea wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how happy he made her and that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Had Lore been human, she would have wanted to get married, have a home with many children with him; but she would settle for just living a good, long life with him.

Frea had never experienced love, and had now found herself the subject of loyal and passionate devotion. A man she knew would do anything she asked just to please her. A secret, deep, dark part of her was excited by the knowledge that he would kill for her. That sort of power aroused her deeply even though she knew it to be wrong and disturbed her morally.

She loved and was loved in return and his love and devotion was so, that he was destroy anyone that wronged her to make her happy.

Frea gasped when arousal bloomed within her at this knowledge, just as it had earlier. Why shouldn't she let him kill those that meant her harm, he was merely looking out for her and fighting for her. Something no one had ever done. Why should she protect a universe that never protected her? Those times she cried for help, to me held and rescued from suffering, no one came- except Lore. Wonderful, beautiful, gentle, Lore- she was sure everyone would laugh at her for using those words to describe him, but every one of those words was true to her.

She knew that if she called, he would fight forever just to save her, and this set her heart ablaze with more love and lust for him. Frea knew it was wrong, but she didn't care as long as she had Lore- and Lore seemed more than content to have her- despite her flaws.

Frea lay her head on his chest feeling the gentle rise and fall and the soft patter of his so real; yet artificial, heart. Lore's arms wrapped around her tighter; comforting her and protecting her as he slept.

* * *

><p><strong>(Smut warning)<strong>

Frea slipped a hand quietly under his t-shirt, laying her hand against the hot skin of his stomach and stroking her fingers lazily against the hard, synthetic muscles of his abdomen- feeling them contract to her touch and Lore moaned softly in his sleep. His sigh of enjoyment encouraged her to tease him further as she traced a finger along the light trail of hair below his belly button and to the edge of where it disappeared into the hem of his pants.

Tracing her finger along the waist of his night pants before dipping her finger tips down just below the hem to barely graze the flesh at his waist, marveling at how the tight ab muscles formed into a tantalizing crease from his hip bones. Frea smiled, enjoying the soft sounds he made at her touch. Touches which she hadn't decided to pursue further until she'd excited such enjoyable responses from him. Feeling bold, she bent down to lap her tongue along the smooth skin she had just caressed, then blowing a cool breath along the wet skin and watching at the skin rippled with gooseflesh. Taking that opportunity to arch down and nip the flesh tenderly with her teeth.

Frea gasped in delighted surprise when his strong arms suddenly grasped her bottom and pulled her flush against him, rolling them over and then pressing her firmly into the mattress. Leaning over her, drawing near to her face, she found his aroused gold eyes staring at her- she smiled.

"What are you playing at girl? Do you set out to drive me mad with lust until I cannot control myself and I bury myself into you?" Lore whispered into her neck huskily.

"You know I wouldn't disapprove of such actions." Frea could help but smile at his words.

"Do you know how hard it is to control myself around you?" Lore grunted as she ran a hand down his spine.

"You know very well I've wanted you too for some time now." Frea chuckled

"You know what I want from you first" Lore growled "I want to drive you mad for a change and see how you like it?" Frea smiled widely at this and he smirked at her.

"Awfully big talk for an android" She egged him on and smirked in triumph when he kissed her passionately and ground himself against her. Frea groaned and gasped in surprise when he abruptly took hold of both her wrists in his hands and forced them above her in his steely grasp. He quickly amended the aggressive action by laying kisses along her face.

"Don't touch" his voice heavy and lustful. Frea yelped in surprise and anticipation as he brought his hands firmly under her thighs and swiftly pulling her down towards him so she was prone beneath him as he settled himself between her thighs. Frea's impassioned noises were quickly caught by his kisses on her as he nibbled and plunged his tongue into the depths of her mouth. How he managed to inflame her body with lust with just the thought of his devotion and his kiss, it was dizzying.

Frea hadn't realized she'd grabbed a fistful of his hair, using it to leverage him closer to her before she recognized his amused voice chastising her not to touch and placing her hands back above her head. She growled; he was planning to torture her by not allowing her to touch him- he was such a vengeful ass.

In truth, Lore forbade her touch knowing it would drive him mad and cause him to forget himself. It would only take a gentle nudge from her to urge his programming to press her into the mattress and make love to her, and he would not do that until she admitted her feelings for him aloud.

Grinding his hard, bulge against her core through her panties and released of scream of ecstasy from her lips.

Clenching her hands into the pillow above her and biting her lip as she felt his hand travel across her stomach and to the hem of her underware, mimicking touch for touch what she had done to him and gritting her teeth when she heard him chuckle wickedly. Frea looked down at him, meeting his golden eyed gaze. How was it possible for a machine to have such passion and love in his eyes as he looked at her unblinking and nipping at the skin on her stomach.

"Stop tormenting me"

Lore smiled gently, taking one last nuzzle against her stomach and breathing in a deep breath in what she could only describe as looking as if he were in ecstasy of her scent before then quickly covering her body with his own muscular form again. Disobeying his order not to touch she wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingernails into his arm and the rippling muscles of his defined back.

Pulling at the neck of his shirt, kissing his neck and nipping him on the crook of his shoulder. Frea groaned lewdly when she felt one of his hands travel down, and toying long slender fingers around the soft skin of her inner thighs. Her legs opened farther, without resistance to him and she arched against him begging for more, but he seemed unwilling to comply.

Kissing him hungrily as felt his finger brushed barely against the dampness in her panties and she felt him smile against her lips arrogantly.

"Please" Frea whispered and gave a nip to his bottom lip causing him to groan. She gasped in excited when she felt his wandering fingers finally stroke were she needed them most; Gracing tenderly along her slit through her underwear. Bucking up, Lore groaned and gritted his teeth in a hiss as she brushed against his own hard, straining arousal. Finally having enough of his teasing, she felt him push her underwear aside, taking that opportunity to finally stroke his hands against her. Finding the center of nerves and stroking with long, expert strokes.

"Does this please you?" Lore's voice was forced and ragged and Frea could tell it was taking all his strength to keep himself contained.

"Yesss" Drawn out to him in a long, prurient groan.

Frea held her breath, her legs tensed, as he stroked rabid butterfly touches against her bundle of nerves. Again he traced down, and then his fingertip pressed gently against the deepest, most hidden part of her. Lore played her in short, pressing strokes until her flesh parted around his fingertip and her own moistness slicked his movement. Frea heard his breathing grow heavier and felt the beating of her own heart strong in her chest. She lifted her hips, raising herself to his hand, and felt the pressure of his whole palm over her. His fingertip against her opening pressed inward, and she arched her back in pleasure as she felt him parting her, finding his way inside.

"Lore" she whispered, grasping at his shirt with one hand desperately and clawing at his shoulder with the other.

His mouth came down on her breast, biting her nipple through her thin night shirt before pulling her shirt up and drawing it into his mouth and playing it with his tongue and then doing the same to other. Lore slid his fingers deeper, hitting a hidden part of her that made her whimper for him to take mercy on her and stroking it over and over till she wailed.

Lore kissed the side of her neck, hand running over her breasts and belly, touching her skin and exploring her as he'd long wanted to do. Lore's long skillful fingers continued to slide inside her in a gentle rhythm, and his thumb caressed her clit as she shuddered against his touch, wishing for more. Shocks of pleasure coursed through her and she felt herself being brought so easily towards her orgasm.

"Please Lore" Frea begged him and she met his hazy eyes, darkened with passion. He said nothing and he didn't appear as if he was in complete control of himself as he quickly complied and hastened his movements inside her. Thrusting another finger inside her tightness and plunging them into her, spurred on faster by her pants of enjoyment.

Lore could barely think a coherent thought as he was so drawn into her passion and the pure eroticism of what he was doing. The pride and lust inside him that he was pleasing her so and had created the wanton shrieks of enjoyment as he stroked her tight passage; feeling her spasm and contract tightly around his fingers. She was going to cum soon and oh how he wished he was inside her for her first orgasm with him. But he would wait and wouldn't rush; he could wait a little longer before taking her properly- a little more time was nothing compared to the lifetime they'd have together and he had no intention of having there first time together to be a rushed experience because he was so overcome with lust he couldn't control himself.

A few more movements and a curl of his finger against the sensitive spot inside her and he felt her cry out loudly, spasming hard and clenching his fingers inside her. Her orgasm shook her and Lore wished his cock had been inside- or at the very least, his tongue.

Enjoying the delicious contraction of her internal muscles, He nearly came himself with the thought of what it would feel like to have her clench so violently against his thick length.

It was several minutes before she calmed, his fingers still remained inside her, no longer clenched inside tightly but enjoying the rippling after waves and twitches of her orgasm. Frea whimpering sobs and heavy breaths as she came down from her peak and it made his hard erection twitch in anticipation.

Neither of them spoke, but Frea groan sadly as she felt his delightful fingers pull from her warmth; slick with her wetness.

Lore gritted his teeth, bringing his hands up and clenching her hips desperately as if trying to calm himself and keep himself from removing his pants and plunging his dick into her.

Frea leaned up, taking his face between her hands, enamored with him beyond words. She'd never known pleasure like that could exist and see could see the battle he was going through to silence the lust inside him.

"Let me please you now." Kissing his face and lips gently and his breath hitched and his grip on her waist tightened. That was not what he wanted to hear when he was trying to gain control of himself and it took all he could not to immediately comply.

"Not yet- soon, but not yet. Give me a few minutes and I will be fine. I wanted just to please you."

His words touched her, no one had ever concerned themselves with just pleasing her and his selflessness made her angry that he wouldn't allow her to do the same for him.

"Why do you deny me doing the same for you." Frea offered and he shook his head. Lore was stubborn and she could see he was going to be illogically firm on his position not to go any further.

"Lay down and let me hold you then" Frea pulled him down towards the mattress and he complied without protest; she felt drowsy and sleepy and enjoyed the feel of him wrapped in her arms. Laying his head into the crook of her neck and letting out a sigh as he held her close. Frea could feel his large, bulge pressed against her leg as she willed herself to ignore it. She could tell he was large and knowing he was still hard made it difficult for her not to fantasize about taking him in her mouth. The thought made her wet thinking about it and she look forward to the day when she'd be able to please him in such a manner.

**(Smut Warning over)**

* * *

><p>Frea groaned softly, swatting away the source of her irritation. Lore gave her another nudge, before settling on kissing the back of her neck. "Get up".<p>

"Go away." Grumbling and smacking his hand away which had started fondling her bottom, then giving it a gentle smack. Shaking her gently to wake her, his insistence was wearing on her tired brain.

"Get up. It's important."

Frea sighed into the soft pillow. She wasn't a morning person and Lore knew better then to wake her before she was ready.

"What!" Frea growled- but it came out more of a whine.

"Get up and get dressed- Met me in the control room."

Frea blurry eyes glared at him as he walked out of the room. Sighing and laying her head back down.

"Up!"

Frea's head popped up "I'm up-I'm up!" wiping her fingers to get the sleep out of her eyes she grumbled curses under her breath.

Lore sat in his pilot's seat quietly pushing controls when Frea came in. Half dressed in her robe and mismatched in clean day shirt and last nights panties- seeing them made him smile to himself. She shuffled across the metal grated floor carrying a cup of coffee, sitting in her seat next to him. Lore had meant for her to get fully dressed but wasn't about to force the matter right now in such a serious situation. Giving a turn of her head she squinted her tired eyes. Most of the power was low and the room darkened but she said nothing.

"What's so important you had to drag me out of bed at-" Frea took a sip of her coffee and looked at the chronometer "The butt crack of morning?"

Lore's expression was calm and serious. He kept pressing buttons and adjusting the setting like he did every morning when they woke up. "That expression only works on a planet with a sun, not in space darling. Try to be quiet if you can."

"I'm not awake enough to tolerate your sassing? What's so important you needed me?" Frea smiled in amusement.

"We might not be able to leave." Lore didn't look at her but continued to look straight ahead.

Frea frowned then gapped as suddenly as he pointed outward and Frea nearly dropped her cup in surprise. "Holy-" she whispered in awe as several police ships cruised nearby, lingering in a slow dragging orbit.

"I've kept the ship energy on emergency impulse and we've been hiding in Taurus IV's ring, which seems to have left us undetected to them for now. Obviously they aren't on pinpoint scanners and they assume us as the same energy that is being discharged from the area- Just another drifting object."

"Are-are they after us?" Frea mumbled in surprise, helping Lore with the controls to adjust they're orbit next to a large asteroid and allowing it to pull them into orbit before shutting down the ships systems.

"I suspect if they are after us, they followed the residual energy from the warp engines. I checked the ship for a tracking device and found none. Hopefully we can wait them out, but if they're as persistent as I know them to be, we might be here for a couple days. We'll have to cut down to the bare minimum of energy reserves. I doubt they believe we're in the area, perhaps they are merely reorganizing themselves or they are looking for someone else, but I'm sure they wouldn't take advantage of arresting us if they knew we were here."

Frea's brows creased nervously and her lips thinned. "I suppose all we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p>AN: If you'd like to listen to the music I've collected from the chapters and chapters to come, I've started a list on Spotify. Sami Fye on Spotify; Playlist LMD.<p> 


	10. Chapter 8

**Love Me Dead**

_by Antidaeophobia_

AN: This chapter is just dribble and feel free to skip it if you want something more interesting. I just wanted to explore what Lore and Frea might do when they were bored and I couldn't help the chance to do some humor even though it's a bit out of character LOL. Having a slow writing day but the plot should move along soon. These past 7 chapters are just the beginning now that I've got the full plot figured out. I do worry people might not like the dark turn coming soon.

Little Wing- Jimi Hendrix

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<em> "Little Wing"<em>

"Three days. I'm going crazy here. Three days of waiting! I want to travel. I need to get out of this ship." Frea groan softly from her position, laid across the couch, a tablet lying against her chest. Lore smiled at her, stroking her legs from there position across his thighs. He's large pale hands rubbing along her ankles softly.

"I swear to god Lore, I can't play another game of chess. I can't read another book."

"We could sing again?" Lore offered and Frea sighed in exacerbation causing him to chuckle.

"They'll leave soon. They haven't found us and I'm sure they leave soon. Besides-Your company has made these three days bearable for me." Shifting is position to lean across her, cradling her head in his hands before dipping down and kissing her, tracing a hand up the inside of her leg to stroke her inner thigh exposed by her shorts. She became wet with anticipation at his hand even lingering near where but three days ago he'd pleasured her with his fingers so expertly. Her body practically cried out when he removed his hand and placed them under her back to cradle her close.

"I can think of something enjoyable we could have been doing these past three days that would have kept us occupied." Frea teased and he chuckled.

"I'm not a piece of meat." Lore protested humorously

"What are you a prude" Frea laughed and pinched his taught bottom

"Why can't you just love me for my personality?" Lore pretended to be devastated.

"Shut up and take your pants off."

This caused Lore to crack up "Oh, you're such a sweet talker." He laughed hard as he rolled off his position on top of her and stood and she immediately missed him. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving his hand to rest on the back of his neck, he smiled humorously at her. Frea chuckled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the couch and towards the control room to help him check their status.

Frea grumbled "I'm going mad here. We can't go anywhere and you won't take your pants off."

Lore chuckled as he took a seat in the captain's chair and she flopped into hers. The beep of the console and a quick gaze outwards found them still stuck in the same position they'd spent the past 72hrs.

Frea sighed and chewed on her lip. "Do you suppose they know we around somewhere and they are trying to wait us out?"

"I highly doubt it. They wouldn't waste this much time waiting if they knew we were in the area. I'm not even sensing they're scans anymore. I guess they're waiting for orders." Lore raised a brow in boredom, he turned his chair lazily.

"It's hard for me to decide if they're devoted, or just stupid."

Meeting each others gaze they both gave an amused, wicked grin and as they both started to chuckle.

"We both know the answer to that now don't we love."

* * *

><p>"No, you're doing it wrong." Frea chewed the candy around her mouth before blowing a large pink bubble.<p>

Lore gave a look of child like wonder as the bubble grew. "How do you do that? That's incredible." He was serious as he smiled gleefully as she brought the bubble back into her mouth and bit down on it giving a loud snap causing him to give a snorting laugh.

"Now you try again and this time try no to spit it at me." Frea watched him as he chewed his gum with all seriousness. Pressing his mouth as she showed him, he blew- however it yet again promptly shot out of his mouth. Frea quickly brought a bucket up she'd had nearby and caught the wad before it fell into her lap. It landed with a thud on a pile of other multi colored pieces from previous attempts. Who knew teaching an android to blow a gum bubble was so difficult.

"Better, you blowing too hard though and you're not hooking the gum on your teeth."

"This is quite a complex set of commands you're asking me to perform." Lore replied crestfallen, popping another piece of gum into his mouth and chewing.

"If you can't manage it, we can stop if you want" Frea raised a brow in challenge and he grinned.

"No, I've always wanted to learn this- That and how to blow a soap bubble. Teach me that too and I'll teach you how to fold an origami crane out of a wrapper using only your tongue."

Frea stilled and look at him shocked, waiting to see if he was joking. Lore smirked smugly, pulling the piece of gum out of his mouth and tossing it in the bucket with his other failed attempts. Taking a gum wrapper from the pile nearby and sticking it into his mouth; he worked it around quickly for several seconds before opening his mouth and gently taking out the tiny origami crane setting on his tongue.

Frea breathed out in surprise and took the tiny work of art with more awe, than arousal at what his tongue had just done. "My god- that's one good program." She breathed, looking over the tiny folded bird.

Frea raised a brow at him in humor "But you're incapable of blowing a bubble."

"Origami has a strict set of instructions, however, there are too many variables involved in blowing a bubble. You humans make it look so easy."

"A compliment for the human species, there may be hope for you yet, Lore" Frea winked and Lore's mouth scrunched in disapproval before giving an annoyed smirk

"I certainly hope not."

* * *

><p>"Ok, my turn." Sitting on the rolling loader Lore was holding steady, a metal bowl from the kitchen upside down on her head serving as a helmet, pulling her legs up against her chest and holding onto board.<p>

"Ok" He checked and she nodded before he have her a gentle pushed and sent her swiftly rolling down the long hallway from the living room, past the kitchen and towards the bedrooms before knocking over several large, empty containers they've placed at the end.

"Yes! Strike" Frea shouted in excitement.

"Perfect as always" Lore cheered.

"You're a lot heavier to push than I am." Frea laughed, standing up and setting containers back up before quickly grabbing the roller board and running back across the ship and towards the starting position.

Lore sat down on the rolling loader, an excited grin on his face despite him being so much larger and heavier than her. Frea got behind him.

"Put more weight on your left this time, it will improve your trajectory." Lore piped seriously before giving a childlike smile.

Placing her hands on his back and giving him a running shove for a couple feet before letting go and sending him rolling down the hallway. It wasn't as fast as his push had been, but he enjoyed every moment and he chuckled as he collided with the substitute pins at the end.

"Whooo!" Frea hollered excitedly and Lore laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>"Oh, pretty" Frea grinned and wiggled her toes now tipped with pink nails.<p>

"Ok, now the other one"

"Alright." Frea smiled and placed her second foot on his lap as he held the nail polish in one hand.

"You were right; the pink was a good choice."

"My mother liked pink. I use to do this for her when father wasn't home or I'd brush her hair for her, sometimes put her makeup on. I-" Lore smiled but then stilled seriously and looked at her. "I'm a pretty little girl aren't I?" He blinked in amusement and Frea smiled and nodded

"Yes you are. But you're my pretty little girl."

Lore looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled "Let's pluck your eyebrows next"

"Alright!" Frea grinned, getting up and running to go get her beauty supplies.

* * *

><p>Lying against him cradled in his strong arms. His long pale fingers laced in her own. The only lights dimmed for night as they lay in bed. Frea seemed getting ready to sleep given her drowsy expression.<p>

"The waters are so clear that you can see perfectly to the bottom of the lake. The rocks are so many different colors- like glass. There's a special type of flower there that grows there and blooms once a year at night. When the full moons rise and hit the water and the flower open at once, it's quite spectacular. The people there believe the lake to be sacred as well as the mountains nearby. It's the most beautiful place I've ever been." Listening to him while she went to sleep was a nightly ritual. Sometimes he'd talked about places he'd travelled, stories he'd been told by his father, every once in rare while, he'd even tell her stories about when he and Data had been young together back at the colony.

"I'd love to go, it sounds incredible." Frea sighed, "…and I'll teach you how to blow a soap bubble in return." Lore chuckled gently at this.

"I'll take you there someday for the flower blooms. It's quite difficult to get there though. It's on the border of Cardassian space and the Federation has protected it and made it illegal to visit during the sacred season. Not that that matters to me" Lore chuckled and he saw her smile out the corner of his eye.

Stroking her arm softly, Frea turned her gaze up at him softly. Lore loved when she looked at him like that. The look that made him feel like the most important person in the universe- which was something he'd never felt before unless aided by his own delusions of grandeur. She'd quickly the most important person in the universe to him- he was a passionate creature.

Lore suspected his father had made him this way on purpose. Impassioned so easily whether it be for good, or evil. He had always been drawn into his feelings so easily- especially when he had been young.

Lore had been chastised his fair share of occasions for getting into fights when he'd been tormented by the jealous colonist or being caught in a compromising position with one of the colonist daughters.

Lore's love and lust he'd found was as powerful over him as his rage and hatred. He desperately wished Frea would say those three words to him as he said so readily too her.

"I love when you look at me like that." Frea smiled softly and Lore realized he'd still been staring into her eyes.

"How do I look at you?"

"With so much love"

"Because I do- I love you deeply_. For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._" He quoted and she blushed furiously and covered her face in embarrassment.

Lore grinned as she blushed red at his words and bit her lip. He grinned, thanking his father for once for having made him so eloquent and getting the chance to use it for once besides talking his way out of trouble.

"No ones quoted you poetry?" Lore smiled and her eyes drew to his as well and stared into the golden depths. The look he gave was the same look as before; the look of pure adoration that excited her and his words awakened that dark part of her that revealed secretly in the knowledge that he really would do anything for her.

"No one but you has." Frea chuckled nervously, her cheeks red.

"_How does Love speak?__In the faint flush upon the telltale cheek…" _Lore teased and leaned over her.

Placing a hand gently along the side of his face, he leaned into it, eyes closed, he sighed in bliss. Frea couldn't help but smile at his reactions to her touch. Her love for him overwhelmed her and he seemed happy to accept and almost starved for love.

"Lore, I-"

A sudden beeping sound from the control room interrupted her and Lore's gold eyes shot open. He gave her one last hesitant look before pulling away from her and Frea sighed angrily to herself as she reluctantly got up, slowly following him.

Frea was going to say it- and she was going to mean it. It seemed luck had different plans for her at the moment and now she mentally berated herself. She loved him deeply, but she still couldn't bring herself to admit it aloud, if only for the fear she might curse herself by saying it out loud and he would leave her.

Coming into the control room, she found him standing, hunched over the controls and scanning the information quickly, far faster than her human eyes. A big grin appeared on his face and he shot a look at her excitedly.

"What?" Frea's brows creased in concern, moving to take a seat in her chair. Lore grabbed her by the shoulders before she could move and he smirked.

"They left. The sensors were set to alert to their movement and that alert was to inform us that they have just left the system. It appears our patience has won out."

"Really?" Frea smiled before jumping up and he grabbed her up in his arms and laughed as he hugged her.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He grinned happily.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope to not be too mushy, I don't have alot of experience writing love. I've had to do some romance writing research for this fanfic, reviews are appreciated.<p>

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._" –Judy Garland

"_How does Love speak?__In the faint flush upon the telltale cheek…"-_ Love's Language by Ella Wheeler Wilcox


	11. Author update-computer crash

My computer had a major system crash. I won't be losing my work, but I do need to order parts to have my computer fixed, so all my writing is trapped on my broken computer. *cries* currently my friend is letting me borrow his computer until mine is fixed. I will try and rewrite the chapter that I intended to load of but is now stuck on my computer. Thank you all for your patience. Reviews are lovely and you've all been fantastic with your support.

~Anti~

If you want to listen to some of the music I've put together that have inspired my writing, feel free to check out the spotify playlist I've made for LMD (remove spaces) open. spotify co m/ us er / antid aeo phobi a / playlis t / 3tAhw0RPfFUncEiq1L4T5E


	12. Author Note September 2014 I'm back

I am so terribly sorry for not updating this story for nearly a full year. After my computer crashed, I lost all my writing; it took me several months to get all the information for my latest chapters. My best friend made me a new computer and organized all my information for me, and then he gave a tablet so I could work on my art.

Then I've been dealing with some serious health issues, and then my dog was hit by a car. I know, it's a like a soap opera here…or a bad country song. But I thank you all for sticking with the story, and your wonderful reviews. I'm so pleased you've enjoyed this story, and that you've all liked how I've written Lore, and my original character Frea. I hadn't really been focusing to hard on the story for the first couple of chapter; now, I'm kinda kicking myself for not writing better now that I know people actually like it LOL

I do intend to stick with the story. I am correcting chapter 9 at the moment, and am working on chapter 10. I'm working really hard on the next set of events for the two of them to deal with as it's important for the rest of the story.

Thank you for everything,

~Antidaeophobia~


End file.
